Cyber Protocol
by SpactraPrime4580
Summary: Marie had been thrown through a loop. She thought she had died in Mission City that day, so how was it that she was alive, and as a robot no less? Who-or what-were the Autobots? Why is it that robots called "Decepticons" are suddenly after her? Lastly, why is it that every time she turns around, one of those damned twins is following her?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Darkness was the first thing I could ever remember. It was a warm, soothing feeling, almost comparable to being swaddled in a warm blanket and rocked back and forth. However, that warmth soon faded into an uninviting bitter chill. I couldn't bare to be away from the heat and could feel it being sapped from my body. It was then that my senses keened-I started to hear. It was such a foreign sensation; it took me by surprise. I could hear faintly the clamor of people. It was harsh to my ears. Amongst the audible confusion, I heard two soothing voices. It was strange; I felt as though I recognized them. Then, I began to remember. I recollected the life that I lived, although it was a short one. The first wobbly steps I made towards my mother's open, encouraging arms flashed before my eyes along with the memories of being walked into my first day of school, being able to make friends with people outside of family for the first time, and most importantly, I remembered what got me into this situation-I remembered my death.

I recalled being on my way to the opportunity of a lifetime. The prestigious medical school I had applied to deemed me suitable for an interview.I was elated beyond words; I had worked incredibly hard for this.

On my way to the interview, however, something happened. The tall, somewhat imposing office building where my fateful interview was to take place had just entered my field of vision when suddenly I heard the sound of a loud, hideous noise-like the sound of metal being torn like paper. I duked behind a building as a car from the next block over slammed down onto the pavement from somewhere unseen. The smell of burning debris filled the air in a plume of black smoke. Within seconds, I witnessed the first of many casualties-the car which had seemingly been thrown into the sidewalk across the street from me right into a group of pedestrians. I could hear groans of agony and screams of terror from men, women, and children alike.

I ran across the street to the scene of the accident, but before I could have even hoped to save them, they had been reduced to a grisly pile of mangled corpses-a scene that would haunt me for the brief remainder of my life. The street had become a war zone. It was then that a terrified voice stammered, "W-wh-what the hell is that!"

Another cry of fear pierced the already clamorous atmosphere. I turned my attention to the direction that it came from and froze. I almost didn't believe the slight that my eyes focused on. The creature was some form of robot, undoubtedly alien in nature; humans could never hope to forge something as horrendous and powerful as what I witnessed in that moment. This creature stood tall and proudly, undoubtedly confident in its overwhelming power. It rested its large, metallic hand down on the top of the office building where I was to have my interview and clenched its grip. The roof of the building creaked and groaned as it crumbled, and my heart dropped to my feet when the creature hurled the shrapnel in its hand directly at us. I don't remember feeling pain. My vision faded soon after I saw a shard of metal pierce my abdomen. I collapsed immediately after. Before my senses left me, I felt something; a power, electrifying and ancient which emanated from somewhere in the area. Had my body not been shutting down, I would have shuddered. As I welcomed death, I heard someone, or something speak. _"Energy is never destroyed, only transformed."_

 _Chapter 1._

 _Do you wish to online?...y/n_

 _Do you wish to online?...y/n_

H-Hello?

 _Do you wish to online?...y/n_

Um? Yes?

 _On-lining protocols engaging...engaging...engaged..._

 _Energon levels...critical level...seek medical attention immediately_

What does that mean?

 _Do you wish for sensors to online?...y/n_

You don't listen, do you?

 _Do you wish for sensors to online?...y/n_

Online I guess?

 _Sensors onlining...sensors damaged seek medical attention immediately_

 _Do you wish for visor to online?...y/n_

Yes. Online everything you need, and maybe while you are at it you can give me some answers?

O _nlining visors...visor not responding..._

 _Energon levels decreasing...5%...4%..._

 _Emergency stasis activated..._

Wait, Wha...

* * *

On a remote island known as Diego Garcia, which is located in the middle of the British Indian Ocean Territory, there was a group of allied humans and Cybertronians working together. They combatted against their mutual enemy-the evil forces of the Decepticons. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, fought for the freedom of all sentient beings along with the commander of their allies, William Lennox. Together they formed a group now known as N.E.S.T.

The island in which N.E.S.T resides houses multiple hangers for the Autobots and allies. Here they can safely eat, sleep, and come together. The main hanger, located in the centermost section of the island, is where Teletran 1is located; it is used to pick up signals of life orbiting the earth, be them friend or foe. It is capable of establishing a connection to any Autobot's com-link. It is through Teletran 1 that Optimus Prime was able to sense a faint signal of distress coming from somewhere within the dense tropical wilderness.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke through the com-link, "It appears that an escape pod has landed near our location. The pod is releasing an emergency distress signal. The ETA of reaching the pod is roughly fifteen minutes."

"I'm on my way to the gate." Ratchet replied, "Is the pod Autobot or Decepticon?"

"It is unknown at the current time whether or not they are Autobot or Decepticon." Optimus spoke hesitantly through the com-link while making his way out of the hanger to meet Ratchet at the gate that surrounded the base.

As Optimus made his way to the gate that leads out of the confines of the base he was greeted with William Lennox making his way towards him. William Lennox was a middle-aged man that was average in height with dark brown slightly graying hair. His green colored army outfit was lightly wrinkled as if he had not gotten any sleep the previous night. William, often referred to as Will to his friends, was commonly thought of as dependable and courageous amongst both the Autobots and the human allies. Optimus narrowed his optics in concern for his friend upon noticing after a closer look the dark bags under his eyes.

"Optimus, I'm glad I was able to find you." Will sighed in relief, "It seems that we might have a situation on our hands."

"It seems that there are multiple things occurring." Optimus rumbled slightly, "What is the situation?"

Will ran his hand down his face in frustration. "It seems that the terror twins have decided that it was okay to target Galloway with one of their pranks. Let's just say that Galloway is threatening to have _all_ of us shipped off this planet." Will peered up at Optimus in slight frustration, "There needs to be something to get their minds off of making everyone's life absolute hell."

Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose, something that he had picked up after meeting the humans. "I will have a word with them once Ratchet and I return from checking out an emergency distress signal from a pod that seems to have landed near us."

Will looked up in alarm, "A pod landed near us? Shouldn't we assemble a group together to check it out Prime?" Will spoke with urgency.

"As of right now we know that the Cybertronian is in no position to fight, but it might be a good idea to bring Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with us, as to keep them away from Liaison Galloway." Optimus pondered.

Will's shoulders sagged in relief as one problem was handled. "Are you sure that you just want to bring a small group with you? What if it is a ploy to get some of us cornered? Not to mention that this is to close to the base for it to be comfortable with." Will stated.

"I am sure that we will only need this small team Lennox, but should a situation arise you will be notified right away. I am also concerned with an unknown Cybertronian landing so near to us as well. I will find out as to why Teletran did not notify us before the pods landing." Optimus noted.

"Alright Prime, I will have a team on standby should anything occur. Do you want me to notify the twins or will you?" Will asked hesitantly.

"I will com-link the twins to make there way over here," Optimus spoke " Will, can you please smooth things over with Liaison Galloway until my return?"

"Sure Prime." Will stated, "Good luck with the pod, sure as hell hope it is one of our guys." With that Will turned to head back to the head of communications to smooth things over with their Liaison.

Optimus sighed and turned to head to the gate where he knew Ratchet was impatiently waiting for him. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I need you to report to the main gate. We will be heading over to a crashed pod. We do not know if they are Autobot or Decepticon in this moment in time. Be prepared for anything."

"Roger that Prime. How did the pod land so close to the base?" Sideswipe inquired.

"It is unknown at this current time. We will be looking into that upon our arrival back to the base." Optimus stated, "However do not think I have not heard of the trouble you have caused to our Liaison. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, we are guests on this planet, and they will force us to leave if any more problems occur."

"It's not our fault that the little flesh bags can't take a joke, Prime." Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Nobody can handle your jokes, Sunstreaker." dryly Optimus stated, "But it would be your fault if we are no longer allowed as much clearance as we currently have."

"I don't like taking orders from these flesh bags Optimus." snapped Sunstreaker

"Fine. Then it is a direct order from me that you _will_ be leaving Liaison Galloway alone. Do I make myself clear Sunstreaker?" Optimus rumbled

"Crystal clear sir." Sideswipe replied

Optimus could see Ratchet in the distance standing by the gate conversing with a soldier. It seemed as if Ratchet was scolding the soldier in a way. Ratchet stopped his conversation with the soldier to peer at Optimus as he made his way to the gate.

"Have you heard Optimus?" Ratchet grumbled, "What those slagging glitch headed idiots did this time? I have just had about enough of their slagging little pranks to last my lifetime. Someone needs to keep an eye on them to make sure that they don't do anything else while Liaison Galloway is here for the duration of his stay."

"I do not think need to worry about that right now Ratchet," Optimus reminded, "And besides Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will be coming with us to the pod."

"W-wh-what!" Ratchet sputtered, "You can not be serious here Optimus? If that mech out there is severely damaged I do not need to be worrying about the twins messing it up!"

"When have you ever known the twins to not take a life and death situation not serious? Even though the twins do not always take everything seriously, they are sensible and honorable mechs" Optimus stated.

Both Optimus and Ratchet turned their helms to the left of the base when they heard the thunder of two powerful engines making their way towards them. The closer that the two cars got the easier it was to define the details of the vehicles. Both of the vehicles were sleek and eye-catching Lamborghini Aventadors. One of the Lamborghinis was a yellow color so shiny that it was almost blinding. This mech was designated Sunstreaker, an egotistical yet loyal mech. The Lamborghini beside him was deep red, that was also quite shiny but not as shiny as his brother. This mech was designated as Sideswipe, a proud, funloving warrior. As the two brothers pulled up and transformed Ratchet let out an exasperated sigh.

"I am telling you this right now. I don't need any problems with this retrieval. I have no idea what condition this mech is in and I don't need any screws up to occur. Do I make myself clear?" Ratchet groundout.

"Easy Hatchet, we understand." Sideswipe spoke.

"Slagger don't call me that." Ratchet rumbled

"Enough you two. We need to leave now if we are to make it to the pod in time." Optimus rumbled.

"Got it boss, lead the way." Sideswipe said

 ** _THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A TRANSFORMERS STORY! I HOPE ALL OF YOU LIKE CYBER PROTOCOL. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A WEEK._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The four Autobots trekked through the dense flora of the tropical forest. Fallen twigs snapped underneath their heavy, rushed steps as they made their way to the site of the crashed pod. Optimus Prime led the group, followed by Ratchet to his right. The twins flanked from behind and kept a sharp eye out for anything amiss as they moved along.

"We will reach the pod shortly. Eyes open; we don't know if there are intruders on the island." Optimus ordered sternly.

"Remember that no matter what faction this bot falls under, it is my duty to assist them. I will not tolerate interference with my work," Ratchet uttered over his shoulder to the twins behind him, "Understood?"

"We hear you loud'n clear Ratchet, but you know full and well that if this bot dares to raise even a finger against us, we'll.."

Sideswipe's threat fell silent as the group entered out into the clearing where the pod had crashed. Their eyes were immediately drawn to the grisly scene before them. Shards of shrapnel and sharp metallic pieces were scattered across the ground. The innermost layer of the pod had been exposed, and the bots couldn't dare guess how much damage had been done to the protoform.

Each pod contains three layers, two of which are made of some of the strongest, most impenetrable metals on Cybertron-Cybertronium. The innermost layer is made from the protoform of the Cybertronian itself. It is the equivalent to that of a prone human form. When damage reaches this layer, death is incredibly likely to occur.

Ratchet gazed upon the pod; it's metal layers had been peeled away almost seamlessly, exposing the visibly-damaged protoform. He rushed ahead to inspect the pod and cycled his vents anxiously when he laid his hands on the protoform and saw what he had feared - energon. Energon is the equivalent of human blood. While human blood is red in color, energon is a vibrant blue. Energon is very dangerous to humans as it will cause energon poisoning which slowly and painfully kills the human.

The others watched as Ratchet hastily uncovered the injured Cybertronian. Upon closer inspection, Ratchet noticed that the Cybertronian was a femme. The femme was mostly white with blue trimmings around the ridges of her shoulders and her legs. Her face was sharp but had an elegance to it. It appeared as if she had a face guard that would come down whenever she went into battle. The femme had lost a significant amount of energon, triggering Ratchet's worry that she may never awaken from her stasis lock if he did not hurry. Her legs had been cleanly severed from the knee down, but most of Ratchet's worry stemmed from the large laceration near her open spark. The injury hissed and sparked, and energon leaked profusely from it. Ratchet heard a sharp intake of oxygen from behind him and turned his helm over the right side of his shoulder and peered at the twins. Both twins were tense and cycling oxygen in at an alarming rate, while their optics were going from blue to red coloring, signaling that they were close to their gladiator programming. Ratchet furrowed his optics ridges together in concern.

"What the slag is going on with you two glitch heads?" Ratchet barked out.

"We don't know our gladiator programming kicked in. We are doing an internal scan right now to see what is going on." Sideswipe vented.

Ratchet turned his attention backed to the injured Cybertronian and drew his hands near her chest cavity in hopes to feel around for where the main energon line was leaking. Under his servos, he could feel every rigid and groove of shredded metal as he searched his way for the energon line. His hands made contact with a warm and syrupy liquid. It fluxed from her energon line with such force that he drew his servo back in shock before putting his hand back in there to block the leakage, while his other hand transformed into servo into a wielder to form a temporary wield into the damaged line. Ratchet then turned his attention towards her openly exposed spark as it continuously flickered with life. He on-lined his scanners to do a quick scan on her spark to determine if there was anything else he might need to do before they could get her transported back to the base by Optimus. As the light-red ray from Ratchet's wrist started to go over the femme's spark he heard two brutish growls from behind him. He immediately stopped the scan and turned his helm to stare at the twins in shock. The twin's optics were glowing a dark, deep crimson as they glowered down at Ratchet. Optimus got closer to the twins prepared to fight if it became necessary.

"Ratchet, slowly step away from the femme." Optimus commanded.

Ratchet furrowed his optic ridges, but did as commanded. As he slowly rose from his crouched position near the femme the twins started to edge closer to him. When he had risen to his full height he started to slowly make his way over to Optimus. As Ratchet made his way over to Optimus the twins started to slowly come back to themselves. As the twin's optics blinked back to their vibrant blue Sunstreaker quickly turned to look at Optimus and Ratchet in anger.

"What the slag was that!" Sunstreaker snarled

"I don't slagging know! Sunstreaker and Sideswipe I need you to leave so that way I can get this femme stable. I am not in the position to deal with you two right now. When I get the femme fixed up is when we will broach the subject of what just happened. Now kindly do me the favor of leaving." Ratchet barked out

"Ratchet, right now we are doing everything in our power to not go into our gladiator programming so _please_ do not talk to us like that," Sideswipe strained, "Whoever that femme is, is making our gladiator programming go out of control right now."

"All the more reason for the two of you to leave." Ratchet huffed

Sunstreaker sneered at Ratchet as Sideswipe let out a long sigh as they slowly turned away from the small group to make their way back to the base. As the twins left the area Optimus's optics dwelled on their exit. Ratchet noticed that his optics ridges were incredibly furrowed in deep thought, though he dares not say anything. As soon as Ratchet could no longer see the twins anymore he rushed forward to get back to the femme.

"Optimus, I need you to carefully grab a hold of the femme and help take her back to the base. I will grab her legs and contact Red Alert to prepare the med-bay for our arrival." Ratchet demanded

Optimus swiftly but carefully bent down and scooped up the young femme into his arms and started to lead the way back to the base. Ratchet let out a sigh as he started to hurriedly open a scan to help search for the femme's missing legs, as he was doing this he opened up his com-links to hail Red Alert.

"Red Alert? Can you hear me?" Ratchet questioned

"Yes Ratchet, I can hear you loud and clear. What can I do for you?" Red Alert inquired

"Prepare the med-bay. We have a femme that has been severely damaged by the impact to Earth. The femme lost a large amount of energon, is missing her legs, and has a large laceration on her chest that is showing the femmes spark, and a main energon line leak with a temporary wield to it. This is what I was only able to gather from a quick scan, I do not know as of right now if there are any other problems the femme might have. I will be on my way shortly, I am searching for the femme's legs." Ratchet informed

"Slag. The femme's spark is _visible_? I will get started on it right away." Red Alert breathed out

Ratchet's optics zoomed in on a large pile of rubble that seemed to be pinging off a large amount of energon. Ratchet made his way over and grasped the crumbling metal with his servos and hoisted the rubble up to find the mangled, and shattered remains of the femme's legs. Ratchet sighed and scooped up the frail remains of the legs and quickly left the sight of the crash to make it back to the med-bay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Within fifteen minutes, Rachet had made it back to the base.

"Wh-what the ..?" He stammered, looking upon a scene of wreckage right in front of the hanger that held his med-bay. Quickly retrieving his wrench, he gripped it firmly and stalked towards the area until he found the root cause: three Cybertronians fighting amongst each other nearby. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and surprisingly, Ironhide. Ratchet crept up behind the three and brought the quarreling to an end by slamming his wrench down on their helms. Hard.

"What the slag is going on here!" Ratchet growled.

"All I said was that it might be a good idea to put the femme into the brig while you are fixing her. You don't know what she might do! She might be a plant from the Decepticons! You don't…." Ironhide's rant was interrupted by a ferocious growl as Sunstreaker started to stalk forward to Ironhide.

"Enough!" Bellowed Optimus "Suntreaker back away from Ironhide and Ironhide do not antagonize the twins. The femme is not dangerous and is injured. Ratchet does not need this bothering him from saving the life of the injured femme. Do I make myself clear?"

"But Prim-"Ironhide started but stopped when he saw Optimus' glower at him.

"Yeah Prime I understand," Ironhide grumbled

"If that is settled then I will get to work on the femme. I do not need any more commotion. This is very delicate work." Ratchet stated

Ratchet turned and hurried through the hanger to make it to his med-bay to start surgery on the injured femme.

William Lennox sat in his chair in his office going over the events of the last twenty-four hours in his mind. First, he woke to a very red-faced politician screaming about the aliens abusing and disrespecting the treaty between humans and autoboots. That incident took roughly thirty minutes to calm the man, known as Director Galloway, down enough to explain the situation. Upon gathering the explanation, he had to go clean up the mess that the twins had made to Director Galloway's private car. Second, he had to deal with hunting down the Autobot commander to see about getting the twins punished for their idea of a 'fun time'. Upon finding the Autobot commander he then learns about a Cybertronian pod landing right next to the base that was not detected. Which then led him to hunt down information of how the pod could not have been detected. Of course, this had to happen after he had to take care of making sure he made Galloway sedated enough not to try and get the Autobots shipped off the planet. Thank God Epps was able to take care of getting a small back up group ready for any situation that may arise with them retrieving the Cybertronian.

William ran his hand down his face in frustration. So far, he had been to Wheeljack, Preceptor, and the human surveillance division to see if he could find any information on why the pod appeared out of no-where and they had no luck on finding out how the Cybertronian came this close without being detected. William peered his head towards the door as a knocked resonated through the office.

"Commander Lennox sir?" A hesitant voice sounded from the hallway.

"Come in," Lennox called out, "How can I help you?"

The door opened to show one of the newer recruits holding paperwork while looking frazzled. The recruit's name was Axel and was known through the ranks as being cocky. Axel had dark brown hair that was perfectly combed, his posture was straight as he observed Commander Lennox through sharp, glacial-blue eyes. He held out the yellow folder for Lennox to take. Lennox lethargically took the folders from the recruit as he nodded his head towards the door signaling for Axel to take his leave. Lennox opened the folder to glance at the documents inside, right as he was doing this the door burst open to show Chief Master Sergeant Epps.

"Will! Get outside now! The twins and Ironhide are fighting each other in front of the main hanger!" Epps exclaimed.

Will sighed tiredly he slowly closed the folder and rose from his seat.

"What did those two slaggers do this time?" He scoffed.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that the moment Ratchet left to go to the med-bay a fight had broken out. I think Optimus is trying to get the situation under control right now." Epps said

"I had just gotten Galloway calmed down from this morning's fiasco. The last thing I need is another incident." Will growled.

William stormed outside and his eyes laid upon the fighting forms of Ironhide, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe. Will took in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves before he addressed the situation.

"What the hell is going on here!" Will exclaimed.

Optimus turned his head towards where Commander Lennox stood.

"Ironhide and the twins are not agreeing about the young femme that is in the med-bay." Optimus stated to Will before turning his attention back to the three Cybertronians.

"I thought we had this settled!" Optimus uttered in frustration, "I have had enough of this belligerent squabbling! This young femme is in critical condition and we do not need any of this at the present. The three of you are to head to the brigs immediately and are not permitted to leave until I deem it necessary!"

Three helms snapped to Optimus in disbelieve. Optimus opened two of his com-links and messaged Mirage and Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee and Mirage, I need you to come to the front of the med-bay to escort the twins and Ironhide to the brig. They are not to be released until my say so."

"Affirmative Prime." Mirage responded

"William," Optimus stated as he turned his helm down towards the soldier, "I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It is fine Prime. But could you tell me more about the femme that is in the med-bay and why the hell the twins are fighting with Ironhide about her?" Will sighed as he heard the twin's arguments with Mirage about being taken to the brig.

"Come to my office and we will talk about that." With that Optimus turned towards the main hanger where his office was held.

 ** _Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reading my fanfic and for all the nice comments I have been getting from it! I can't wait until Marie is in the story, that is when the real fun will begin! Happy readings! -Spectra_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to a repetitive, gentle beeping noise. Annoyed by the sound, I furrowed my brow and scrunched up my nose.

 _"_ _What is that noise?"_ I thought to myself, _"I don't remember having an alarm clock."_

I went to roll out of bed, but I realized that my body felt unusually heavy. Even my eyelids felt as if they were being weighed down, and I was unable to bring myself to pry my lids open. I had no idea what was going on. My ears started to pick up on heavy footsteps that gradually made their way to where I was.

"Ratchet," A deep rumbling voice sounded, "What is the prognosis of the femme?"

"The femme has moved down from critical to serious condition, but overall she is stable," a gruff tenor voice answered, "But Optimus, what I would like to know is what is going on with the twins? Ironhide is a crazy slagger but I can expect his behavior on wanting to not trust the femme, but the twins _protecting_ the femme is something unheard of."

"I have a theory as to why the twins are acting the way they are." The other voice, now identified as Optimus responded.

"Care to tell the class, as the humans would say." The voice now known as Ratchet inquired.

"I believe what is occurring with the twins is a matter of the spark. It has been a long time since I have seen this, but I do know it when I see it and I have reason to believe this is a spark-calling." Optimus rumbled.

"A spark-calling!" Ratchet squawked

"I fear on how the twins will react to this." Optimus stated

"That poor femme," Ratchet despondently "Those slaggers are going to ruin her Prime!"

"Now Ratchet," Optimus said soothingly "The twins would never hurt her. You and I both know that."

"They better not Prime! Especially not with so little femmes left." Ratchet snarled.

"I'll return later to find out more about the femme. Right now, I need to go to a meeting with William and Robert. We need to discuss ways to strengthen our protection and radars." Optimus said.

"Yeah, Prime." Ratchet responded, "I will let you know if anything occurs."

I decided to see if I could make any semblance of noise to gather anyone's attention. As the groan left passed my lips I heard a large metallic thud as something hit the ground.

"Slag!," Ratchet snarled, "You shouldn't be able to be awake right now femme! Can you hear?"

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I and who are you?" I questioned them in a panic, "I have somewhere I need to be, it's a very important—!"

I could feel my heart pounding as if it were trying to escape my chest, and I began to breathe in hitches _._

"Calm yourself femme! I don't need you undoing all the hard work I had done!" He snapped.

"Please tell me what is going on! Why can't I open my eyes?" I fretted

"Slag it femme! Relax." He stressed, "Let me do a diagnostic check on you to see if there is anything wrong with your optics."

I felt two large metallic hands gently grip the back of my head and two of his forefingers grip something that was located at the ridge of head and my neck. There was a quick snap and I then felt something slither unto my head. Suddenly I felt a small pressure in my head and codes popped up in front of my eyes.

"What are you doing!" I screeched.

"Relax femme, all I am doing is seeing if there is anything wrong with your optics. I see what is wrong. Your on-lining protocols have only partially initiated. Let me try to get the protocols to complete itself." He muttered.

"You should be able to open your optics now, femme. Give it a try." Ratchet tried to encourage her.

I tried to relax myself and concentrated all of my energy into opening my eyes. Slowly, they came open, and the room around me rushed into my vision. I was laid in what seemed to be a metal hospital bed, with a blurry figure looming over me. As my eyes focused, that blurry figure keened into a large, almost robotic being staring me down with glowing blue eyes. The adrenaline that had begun pumping through my body gave me the energy to lift my heavy arms and push the thing away in a fright. He took several steps back and looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"What the frag is wrong with you, femme? Can't you see I'm trying to help you—?" His anger was cut off when I shrieked, "Stay away from me, you monster!"

"Monster! I will have you know I am no such thing femme!" Ratchet snarled

"What the heck are you? Where am I?" I started wailing.

"Femme do not make me put you into a forced recharge." He growled

"Forced recharge? What is that? Why are you not answering any of my questions?" I cried.

"I will answer your questions after you clam yourself." Ratchet tried to soothe.

I inhaled a large breath as I tried to calm my racing heart down and listen to what this creature had to say. As I was doing this I tried to find a focal point somewhere else where I would not be tempted to start panicking again. I let my eyes wander downward to stare at my hands. I expected to find soft pale pink fleshy hands only to discover harsh, white metal hands. My heart tripled in speed and my breathing became labored as I finally took notice of the rest of my body. My head snapped up and I narrowed my eyes at the strange creature.

" ** _What the hell did you fucking do to me!_** " I snarled at him.

The creatures face scrunched up in what seemed to be confusion.

"What the slag are you going on about femme? The only thing I have done is make sure your spark doesn't quit beating." Ratchet spoke.

"Look at me! You made me into this monster! What did you do?!" I shrieked.

When I saw the creature slowly started to get closer to me I let out a harsh snarl towards him to warn him I do not wish for him to come any closer. At my snarl, the creature put up his hands in front of him to show that he had meant no harm. The creature than let out a sigh and pinched his nasal ridge in a sign of frustration.

"Please femme, I do not know what you are going on about and your screaming is not going to help matters any. So please I am asking nicely could you calm down and talk to me about what is wrong?" He spoke in a soothing voice.

"You want to know what is wrong you piece of shit! You turned me into this….this…..thing! I am a human being, not some experiment for you to do anything with! The last thing I remember is heading to mission city to go to an interview and then everything went black. When I awake I am suddenly this large, blue and white metal creature. So that is what is wrong you dummkopf _(idiot)_!" I growled towards the creature.

The moment he had heard me utter mission city he went stock still in what appeared to be shock.

"What did you just say femme?" He whispered

"Would you please stop calling me femme! That is not my name. My name is Marie Schene! Not femme!" I grumbled.

" _Fine,_ Marie would you please tell me what you just said again?" He snapped.

"I _said_ that the last thing I remember was heading to mission city for an important meeting! As well as being a human being!" I huffed.

"Listen Marie, I need you tell me everything you remember. It is very important that you do so. Can you do that for me?" He questioned.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to know why it is that you think that you were a human being as well as knowing why it is that you know about mission city." He responded.

"You don't believe me when I say that I was a human?" I huffed indignantly.

"I have a theory on something, but I need to know all of the facts before I can continue anywhere with this." He grouched.

"Whatever floats your boat," I breathed out, "I remember waking up on March eleventh around seven a.m. I did my morning ritual and was able to leave my apartment complex around eight thirty. I was so happy, I was finally getting an interview/meeting with this company. I had worked so very hard for this. The meeting was being held in the center of Mission City which was roughly only thirty minutes away from where I lived. I remember getting to the area in which the meeting was being held when all hell broke loose. There was…"I quietly cut off.

I remembered. I remembered **_them._** They were there when everything was going to hell. They were the ones who were fighting alongside some of the human soldiers. _"Why were they fighting? And why were the humans helping them?"_ I questioned in my mind.

"There was what femme?" He softly whispered.

"You guys were there. There seemed to be two sides in the fight and I remembered some of the humans fighting with one set of the robots. I remember when I was dying, and I had felt this…this… _energy_. I remember when I was about to slip into unconscious that there was this calm soothing voice whispering to me." I replied.

"What did that voice whisper to femme?" He asked.

 _"_ _What did she say to me?"_ I questioned myself, _"Wasn't it something about energy? Something being transformed?"_ It suddenly clicked in my head what was said to me.

"Oh! I remember now! The voice whispered to me about how energy can never be destroyed only transformed." I said.

He suddenly inhaled, and his body turned ridged. He lifted one hand to the side of his face as his eyes suddenly turned dim and he started to speak.

"Optimus I need you to come to the med-bay immediately. The femme is awake, and you need to hear what she has to say."

He turned away from me and sighed loudly. Wearily, he massaged his forehead and mumbled something under his breath before turning around to face me again.

"Our leader will be coming very shortly to talk with you and try to explain what is going on." He spoke.

I let out a snort as I suddenly had an image in my mind of tiny little Martian saying in a high pitch voice, _"Take me to your leader human."_ Ratchet looked at me inquisitively and I just shrugged my shoulders in an upwards motion.

"While we are waiting for him could you at least tell me who and what you guys are?" I inquired.

"Ah yes. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but you can call us Autobots for short. My name is Ratchet and I am the chief medical officer for the Autobots. We are at war with the Decepticons and have been for quite a while and sadly the war has traveled to planet earth. We are what you would consider the good guys in this everlasting war." He replied.

"So, this Optimus Prime guy will explain to me how I suddenly became a robot?" I questioned.

"Please refrain from referring to us as robots. Optimus should be able to help with figuring out what is going on, but we are self's do not necessarily know for a hundred percent fact as to what is going on." He stated.

"Great, what big help you are," I snarked, "Is there any way I could go back to being a human?"

"No." He deadpanned, "Can you please be silent until Optimus gets here? You are giving me quite the processor ack."

"Whatever." I sighed quietly to myself.

 _ **Hey guys, I was able to get this chapter done relatively fast! I have started on chapter five and should be able to post it soon! Happy readings!-Spectra**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My head turned sharply to the doors of the med bay as a tall and majestic being walked through.

 _"Holy hell, he's huge."_ I thought to myself in disbelief. I wasn't sure whether to feel afraid or in awe as his optics zoomed in on me. He approached me and stood at my bedside. He leaned in and spoke in a deep, soothing voice, "It is a pleasure to meet you, young one. My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots. May I ask what your name is?"

"M-my name is Marie, sir." I spoke as respectfully as I could muster.

"I am glad to see that you are awake. May I inquire as to how you are feeling?" He rumbled to me.

"If you want honesty sir, I feel like complete shit and I am confused slashed frightened as hell." I deadpan

Optimus raised, what would be considered, an eyebrow ridge as he peered down questioningly at me.

"I can assure you no harm will be done to you while you are here, if that is why you are frightened, but may I inquire as to why you are confused?" Optimus inquired

"I am confused as to how in the hell I suddenly became a tall ass robot! Ratchet here said you would be able to help figure out how I became this way and maybe find away to turn me human again!" I wailed

Ratchet rushed forward to capture Optimus' attention away from me.

"First off youngling I did not say he would have definite answers and secondly, I never said he would know how to turn you human, to be honest with you if all of this is completely true about what you are saying about being a human in mission city then there is absolutely no way to turn you into a human." Ratchet grumbled.

"I am being completely honest with you asshole! I was a human before I woke up like this!" I snarled at him in rage.

"Enough!" Optimus rumbled, "I need to know what is going on here this instant. Ratchet tell me what has happened after I have left and then Marie please tell as to why you believe you were a human before you woke up here."

"It was around the time that you had left to go to that meeting that this youngling right here started to awaken. The femme had a hard time with getting her optics to online, so I had done a diagnostic check on her to see what the problem was, and I had discovered that her on-lining protocols had only partially initiated. After I had helped her get her optics to respond she was able to online them and that is when she went crazy and pushed me a way from her. She started questioning me as to why she was a robot and what I had done to her. She thought of me as a monster." Ratchet replied

"I see," Optimus stated slowly, "Marie could you tell me why you think that you are a human?"

"I was a human!" I shouted as I slammed my fist down, "I'll tell you the same thing I told him over there! I woke up on March 11th at 7 'o clock that morning. I did the routine that I do every morning and left my apartment an hour and a half later. I was overjoyed. I was finally getting an interview .. a meeting .. with this amazing company. I had worked so hard to get to that point. The interview was being hosted in the center of Mission City, but when I saw the building in sight, all hell broke loose. There was carnage, smoke, .. and death. Amidst everything, I caught a glimpse of these .. things—you. You guys were there. There seemed to have been two sides in the fighting. I swear that I saw humans on your side before I fell unconscious. I felt .. energy. It was not the feeling of someone slipping away to their death, but the feeling of a new life. That's when a voice told me this saying, 'Energy is never destroyed, only transformed.'"

"I am sorry little one, but that is not enough information to help me understand. Would it be alright with you if I go through your processor? To help me see what you saw?" Optimus soothingly asked.

"Go through my processor? What does that mean?" I questioned.

"What it means youngling is that Optimus would like to be able go through your memories and see what happened before you awoke here." Ratchet replied.

"Wait you want to go through my head!" I exclaimed, "Oh no. I do not like the sound of my privacy being impinged upon!"

"Little one I will only be seeing what happened right before you got here. I will assure you that I will not be seeing anything else, as well as anything that I see will not leave Ratchet and I." Optimus soothed.

"But how do I know that?" I inquired.

"I give you my word as a Prime that I will never do any harm upon you, whether it be physical or mental. Any information that I find or is told to me will never be told to another, so long as it is not dangerous. I promise this." Optimus vowed.

"Will it hurt?" I asked hesitantly.

"It may feel strange, but I can assure you youngling that you will feel no pain." Ratchet stated.

"I-I will do it." I stated slowly.

"Alright little one, you will have to be put into stasis while this is occurring." Optimus declared.

I slowly nodded my head in understanding as Ratchet walked up beside me and gently gripped the side of my head to open up the hatch at the back of my head. I again felt the same slithering feeling at the back of my head as I started to slowly lose conscious.

After the femme was fully put into stasis Optimus came up behind Ratchet to connect into the port that was located in the back of her helm. The moment that he had access into her helm he was able to locate what took place before the youngling went into stasis lock.

The visions that Optimus saw matched the femme's story. Megatron stood on the roof of the building, overlooking the scene in which the femme was hit with shrapnel. What really caught his attention, however, was young Samuel Witwicky running to the drop-off building with the allspark in hand. As the allspark passed the fallen femme, it sent out a potent wave of energy as a piece of it broke loose and fell off. After that, the memory went black. The femme had went offline.

Optimus undid the connection between the femme and him and turned his attention towards Ratchet. Optimus sighed through his nasal ridge, a habit it seemed that he had picked up from the humans.

"It would appear that the femme was telling the truth," Optimus began, "It would appear that the allspark may have had something to do with this situation. For what purpose I do not know. I would like for you to do a deep scan and see if there are any traces of allspark energy radiating from her."

Ratchet nodded his head slowly as he took in the information that Optimus had given him. Ratchet walked forward to stand directly beside the slumbering femme as he started up his scanners. Ratchet furrowed his optic ridges as his scanners started to pick up high traces of allspark energy originating from within the youngling's spark.

"Optimus," Ratchet breathed out, "There are high traces of allspark energy originating within her spark and the scanners are picking up a small anomaly."

"That would explain why a piece of the allspark had broken off, but the question still remains to how she came to be a femme and how she had gotten off of earth." Optimus spoke.

"What do we tell the others about this?" Ratchet inquired.

"As of right now only the top officers are to know anything about this. The others will only know about the femme being new and very young and orphaned, so she does not know much about our culture." Optimus explained.

"What about the Decepticons?" Ratchet questioned.

"We will make sure that the femme is protected at all times, and that she is well trained. She also will not be leaving the base at any point in time unless deemed absolutely necessary." Optimus responded.

"And the youngling? What do we tell her? What about her human body?" Ratchet asked

"We tell the youngling what is necessary at this point in time, as for her human body there is no way that she could have survived that." Optimus spoke despondently.

"What about those slagging twins?" Ratchet grumbled.

"There is nothing we can do, this is the matter of the spark and we can not intervene between that." Optimus commanded

"Prime what if they hurt her?" Ratchet demanded, "And I am not just meaning physically."

"If they were to do that then they well be dealt with accordingly, but I can assure you that the twins would never harm her. If they were to then they would also be hurting themselves. You should know that their spark would never let that occur." Optimus explained.

"You do realize that the femme will need to have a guardian with her. She is far to young to be with out one. She is what the humans would consider a teenager after all, not to mention she knows nothing about our culture." Ratchet said.

"You are correct in that statement, we will know who would be the best guardians for her when the time comes. Right now I will gather all the autobots the explain the situation to them." Optimus spoke while turning to make his way to the med bay doors.

"Alright, I will keep you updated on the femme's condition and anything dealing with the allspark." Ratchet said.

 _ **Hey Guys! Thank you for all of the awesome comments regarding my story! This took longer than I wanted to be able to post because my laptop gave up on me and I had to get a new one. I do have a question for you guys though. I am thinking about starting another story, and don't worry I will make sure I keep up with this story. So the idea for the new story will be about a young woman living with her family who owns a used car dealership/ junk yard. One day while she was looking at some of their old barns filled with cars she finds this beat up silver corvette. She asks her family if she is able to keep and fix up the car. They agree to her being able to do that and she starts with fixing the corvette up right away. During the time of her fixing up the corvette up the corvette awakes from stasis (gives the young woman quite the fright) and demands the woman to know where he is and where his teammates and brother is. She responds with how she doesn't know and asks him who is he. He responds and immediately demands that she comes with him to help him find his teammates and to stay undercover. So they go on quite the ride to find his teammates and brother, and along the way they find friends and enemies. And maybe, just maybe both of them find something they have been searching for the whole time….A place to belong. So if I would do this the story's name would be called A place to belong. Tell me what you think of it in the comments! Happy readings -Spectra**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Ratchet heaved a heavy sigh as his weary gaze swept over everything that was in his office: the plain metallic walls that held no life within, the spark monitor that had been hooked onto one-too-many mechs, the five large, crudely put-together examining tables, and of course, the slumbering femme. He sluggishly made his way to the old chair that had been pulled out next to his large medicine cabinets. Cumbersomely, he sat himself down. Before he could lose himself in his own thoughts, the sound of the doors to the med bay lifting up brought him to attention. His helm snapped upward to view the small, silver mech that walked elegantly into the room and stood before him. The mech before him stood roughly at fifteen feet in height. Out of all of the autobots Jazz and Bumblebee are one the most understanding of human culture.

"How's it crankin' Ratch?" Jazz's deep voice bellowed throughout the med-bay, causing the tired and somewhat haggard-looking Ratchet to wince in surprise. Ratchet turned around and glowered at Jazz. He crossed his arms and looked at his uninvited guest with a pursed-lip frown.

"If you aren't injured, you have no business with me." He said sourly.

"Oh c'mon Ratch, you know I'm just worried about'cha. Think about it now—when was the last time you slept or drank your rations, huh?" Jazz asked in his sincerest tone.

"That is none of your concern, Jazz." Ratchet grumbled as he sighed and leaned back in his seat, "I know full and well when I am in need of rest or rations."

"But it is my concern, ..." Jazz stopped his argument short when he felt Ratchet's irritated glare burn into him. He sighed and quickly changed the subject by saying, "I came because I was curious about the new recruit. How is she?"

Ratchet's expression lightened a little, but not much as he said, "The femme is ... doing alright, all things considered. She will need to be careful for the next few days. She's young and in desperate need of guidance. If I am correct, Optimus will be having a meeting regarding her status within the next day or so—"

"How young are we talkin', Ratchet?" Jazz interjected in a more serious tone.

"It will be explained when Optimus speaks with all of you." Ratchet answered bitterly.

"Where is she from?" Jazz continued as he looked over at the slumbering femme worriedly.

"I will not be answering these questions, Jazz! This is for Optimus to explain!" Ratchet growled angrily as he rose from his chair.

Jazz shied back a bit and whimpered, "B-but ... Ratch, what about—!"

"But nothing! These are not questions for me to answer. You will wait for Optimus to inform you, just as everyone else will!" Ratchet's words came out venomously as he directed Jazz to the door, "If that is all you came here for, then see yourself out, Jazz."

"Ratch, what's wrong?" Jazz questioned seriously.

Ratchet heaved a sigh through his nasal plates and turned to peer at Jazz. "I…apologize for my behavior, but I had just recently talked to Optimus about the youngling and I worry for her future. I will inform you that this youngling knows nothing about our history and has not been around many Cybertronians before and will need guidance as she adjusts through this." Ratchet mumbled.

"She knows nothing? She hasn't been around many Cybertronians?" Jazz questioned as he dropped his accent.

"Nothing Jazz. Absolutely nothing." Ratchet affirmed.

"Slag." Jazz cursed under his breathe.

"I can't answer anymore of your questions you are just going to have to wait for Optimus to explain everything to you." Ratchet explained.

"Alright Ratch, I gottcha." Jazz stated.

"If that is all, I need to be by myself." Ratchet grumbled.

"Alright Ratch. I will comm you later. Catcha on the flip side." Jazz yelled out as he made his way out of the med-bay.

Ratchet slowly meandered his way back over to the chair sitting next to his cabinets.

 _ **MARIE'S POV**_

I opened my eyes slowly. Having expected to see the ceiling of the med-bay, or perhaps the grumpy, careworn face of Ratchet, I was surprised to see that all I saw was a thick, white fog. I was quick to get up and onto my feet and look around. Through the fog, I could just barely make out the shapes of what appeared to be ragged metal spikes. They formed large, foreboding structures overhead. I felt a shiver trail down my spine as I nervously took a step forward. How did I get here? What was going on? Where was everyone? My mind was full of unanswered questions. I paced aimlessly until a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Child," A deep voice bellowed around me. Through the dense fog, I looked up and only just began to notice the form of a massive, colossal being staring down at me. I couldn't help but cower.

"Do not fear child. I mean you no harm. I only wish to converse with you." The deep voice echoed towards me.

I suck in a quiet breathe to soothe my rattle nerves and straighten my back out and pull my shoulder back. I falteringly take a step forward to the gigantic Cybertronian.

"How can I not fear someone when I can not even see them nor know their name?" I questioned hesitantly.

The large creature paused, as if in thought. After a long period of silence, it stepped towards me. Its massive footsteps resounded throughout the area, and each step nearly caused me to lose my balance as it drew closer. I looked up, finally able to see its face. Before me stood an enormous Cybertronian, unlike anything I had ever seen. What I had originally assumed to be a monster looming in the fog revealed itself to be a truly grand, graceful-looking extraterrestrial. The way it carried itself held power and emitted an undying confidence. His large, broad shoulders bore a beautiful, golden trim to it which complemented the white coating that adorned the rest of his body. At the center of his chest laid a circlet that held a vibrant, pulsating orb. There was one thing about this figure that my eyes were particularly drawn to—his face. It wasn't the golden pike that protruded from the top of his head, nor the way his lips were set in a firm, straight line. It was his eyes which drew me in. They showed a bright white, and radiated nothing but warmth and kindness. I found myself taking a step closer without realizing it.

"Let me properly introduce myself," He spoke in a formal tone, "I am Vector Prime—one of the original thirteen Primes. I am the guardian of time and space. It is a pleasure to finally meet you here, Marie."

My eyebrow ridges furrowed together as I realized that he knew my name before I even introduced myself and the fact that he has been waiting to meet me.

"How do you know my name? And what do you mean by 'it is a pleasure to finally meet you here'?" I questioned seriously.

"We have been watching you for a very long time young one. You have a very important destiny to fulfill." Vector replied.

"Woah. Wait up! You have been _watching_ me? And what do you mean by ' _we_ '!" I rushed out.

"'We' meaning the original thirteen, young one. We have so much to discuss, and so little time to do so." Vector spoke solemnly, "You becoming a Cybertronian was no accident. Within you lies an allspark shard, which grants you the abilities that even I could never hope to comprehend. You are here to help restore Cybertron to its Golden Age once again and to form a bridge between our worlds. I cannot tell you of what lies ahead, nor of what the future holds. This is something you will have to accomplish on your own, and I just implore you to trust in your spark."

"So you're telling me that I have the weight of two worlds on my shoulders?" I spoke glumly as my heart sank, "How could I, someone who has no understanding of this species, nor anything of their war, be chosen to fix their problems? I can barely keep up with my studies, and you expect me to unite two worlds together?"

"You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for young one. As not knowing the species you now are, it is a matter of learning. You have a one in a kind of perspective that helps you to understand both species." Vector calmly spoke.

"Learn? The people I am currently with. Can I trust them?" I spoke.

"I can assure you that you can trust them with your very life. Some of them might need time to trust you, but once you have gain their trust they will guard you with their very lives." Vector assured me.

"What if I have questions that they themselves can not answer me?" I questioned.

"Then you merely need to ask me. I have been appointed your guardian from the moment of your birth." Vector said.

"What about me going back to being human?" I gazed up at him in question.

Vector's eyes suddenly became saddened and his mouth turned into a frown. He turned his massive head away from me and let out a quiet sigh.

"I am afraid young one that your human body can no longer sustain your soul." Vector murmured.

"What exactly does that mean?" I questioned quietly.

"It means little spark that you can never become a human again. I am terribly sorry." Vector spoke solemnly.

I felt my heart dropped to the bottom of my chest when I heard what he had to say. In the back of my mind I had assumed; from the moment I came to realize what I now was, that there was no hope for me to ever return to my human body.

"Can you give me sometime to think of all of the things that have been discuss here today? I just need some time to come to terms about what has been done to me." I muttered.

"Take all of the time you need young one." Vector responded, "I will be here waiting for you when the time is right. All you need to do to converse with me is to put yourself into a meditative state and think of me. For now it is best if you get a peaceful recharge before you have to deal with the rest of the world. Good recharge cycles young one."

After Victor muttered those words to me all went black and I felt myself succumb to peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

With a calm stride in his gait, Optimus entered into the room. He stood proudly before the large crowd of Autobots that had gathered to hear his verdict. His optics slowly swept over the room, landing his gaze on a particular group of bots in the back.

"Prowl, here." Optimus ordered, "By my side."

The bot rose to address his superior, and moved to stand beside him. His door wings stood attentively on end as he faced the crowd. Optimus took a moment to look at his second-in-command. Prowl eased his shoulders, and the twin launchers that rested upon them slumped with as he let out a relaxed sigh. The crest that sat in the center of his chest piece drew Optimus's attention: a vibrant star bearing the insignia of the Autobots. Prowl had fought many a battle alongside Optimus and bore the symbol of his faction proudly as a result. The lights that hung overhead reflected off the slick, clean surface of Prowl's helm visor, causing it to gleam.

"I have convened this meeting to inform you all that we have a new member here at the base. Yesterday, at approximately 1400 hours, we discovered a Cybertronian pod that has crashed nearby. Within the pod was a young, neutral femme. She was seriously injured as a result of her impact to Earth, and we are treating her here. This youngling has only just awoken a matter of hours ago. Her condition is stable as of now, but her recovery will take time. I have managed to establish a cortical psychic patch with her. In doing so, I have discovered that she knows little to nothing about our species—nor our war. Once this youngling has recovered enough, she intends to explore parts of the base." Opimus's stern gaze swept over the crowd before him, "Before that happens, however, I believe that she should become acquainted with the mechs here at the base. She will need a caretaker as she acclimates to her new life here. Will any of you volunteer to do as such for the femme?"

"I'll do it, Boss Bot." Jazz spoke up.

"Are you sure you wish to do so Jazz? You are quite busy with being my third in command and the femme will need to be closely monitored and cared for." Optimus hesitantly questioned.

"I'm pretty sure boss bot. This youngling needs someone who will care for her and constantly be there. I can offer both of those things." Jazz stated seriously. "Not to mention that I am hardly brought onto the field anymore since I sustained those injuries in Mission City."

"If you feel up to the task Jazz then from this point on you will be her guardian and caretaker. Once she awakens you will explain the roles of being her caretaker and guardian. After which such roles have been explained you will stand before Prowl, Ratchet and I am and recite the sacred oath. Following such you and the femme will create a caretaker and charge bond. Remember Jazz, that once you create this bond there is no going back. This femme will forever be your sparkling." Optimus spoke.

"I understand Optimus Prime, and I will protect and nurture this young one as if I bore her myself. You know as well as I that any youngling or sparkling should be cared for and treated as treasure." Jazz replied.

"I understand. Does any mech have questions regarding the young one?" Optimus questioned towards the crowd.

Ironhide slowly stepped forward from the crowd as to address Optimus properly before asking his question.

"Prime you said that you established a patch with the youngling. Can you tell us where the youngling came from or if she has been in contact with the Decepticons?" Ironhide gruffly questioned.

"When I established the patch with the youngling I saw such a young life filled with unspeakable horrors near the end before she was placed within the pod. She has had first hand experience with the Decepticons harming her and killing those around her. She was able to escape safely from them and make her way towards Earth before crash landing near us. She does not know how to fight or how to use a weapon. The femme will need all the help and training that she can get."

"So you said that she doesn't know much about us right Prime?" Sideswipe suddenly spoke up from the back of the crowd.

"That is correct Sideswipe." Optimus replied.

"What about her creators? Surely they must be out there somewhere?" Sideswipe spoke again.

"They are no longer present with us." Optimus gravely responded.

"When will we get the pleasure of officially meeting her?" Sideswipe questioned once more.

"You will officially meet her Sideswipe when Ratchet first gives the okay for Jazz to become her caretaker and when the femme feels up to meeting some of you. And Sideswipe and Sunstreaker you are not to do anything that would upset the youngling at all. Do I make myself clear?" Optimus questioned.

"Yeah, we understand Prime. We wouldn't harm an innocent injured youngling, have some more faith in us Prime." Sideswipe spoke.

"If any of you do not have anymore questions then this meeting is over. Please return to whatever task you where doing beforehand and have a good day. Till all are one." Optimus spoke.

"Till all are one." The room filled with Autobots responded.

As all of the Autobots made their way out of the room Jazz slowly made his way up to Optimus and Prowl. Optimus turned his helm to peer at Jazz in question.

"Is there anything that I could do for you Jazz?" Optimus questioned.

"Tell me Optimus. Are the Decepticons looking for her? Is there anything I should know of before I speak with the young one?" Jazz asked.

Optimus turned to glance at his second in command and let out a sigh through his nasal cavities. Optimus slowly turned away from Jazz to make his way to the door.

"Come with me to my office Jazz and Prowl. There is much to discuss with you." Optimus started, "I will admit that it was a good thing that you were the one to offer to become the youngling's caretaker."

"Why is that Prime?" Jazz interrogated.

"That will be explained when we reach my office." Optimus declared.

The three highest in command trekked their way down the long, metal hallway. As the corridor led on, the three each reached their own separate offices. The trio ambled over to the first of the three doors, minding the shiny plaque on the door that read "OPTIMUS PRIME" in all capitals. Just beneath the engraving was a key pad, which Optimus typed in his ten-digit code without hesitation: 1-2-1-5-3-6-5-9-3-3. After the last number was punched in, the door swung open and let out a soft, quick ding. The three quickly made their way into the room.

The office was a surprisingly humble-looking one, despite the esteem of that who owned it. It only held a small, makeshift desk which tucked copious amounts of data pads requiring special signatures within. Optimus headed to his desk and sat down on the large, silver desk chair behind it. The chair had been carefully measured and tailored to Optimus' body, and Optimus' body alone. The bot swiveled in his chair to face the two subordinates that stood before his desk. His optics grew more intense as he said sternly, "What will be stated within the confines of this office will not leave it—do I make myself clear?"

"You have my word, Prime." Jazz responded, matching Optimus' seriousness.

"I understand Optimus. Nothing stated here will be told to anyone." Prowl assured as he straightened his posture

"The femme is not of natural cause," Optimus started, "She was born a human and was present in the battle of Mission City. A Decepticon had been the cause of her death." Optimus rumbled.

"You mean to tell me Prime, that the femme within that medbay is human born? You do understand how unreal that sounds right?" Jazz quipped.

"I understand your doubt. If you must you are allowed to question the femme. However remember that I did a patch with her and she is not able to alter nor hide anything from me." Optimus stated.

"Alright. Let us say that the femme in the medbay was human. How exactly did she become one of us?" Jazz questioned.

"The Allspark intervened. For what reason I do not know." Optimus said.

"Do you think that the Allspark could have done what it did for self-preservation?" Prowled questioned.

"The Allspark is a very mysterious thing, that few understand. However you could be correct in that assumption. The femme stated to Ratchet that before she awoke she remembered someone telling her about how energy can not be destroyed only transformed." Optimus confessed.

"So we wait and see what happens next?" Jazz questioned.

"I am afraid that is all we can do right now in this situation." Optimus said.

"It would be best to place the youngling under some warrior guardians. On the off chance something were to arise." Prowl stated.

"Jazz, since you are to be her caretaker and guardian officially. What do you think about having her under some extra protection?" Optimus questioned.

"If this youngling is what you stated, then I would not mind her having extra protection for when I am not around." Jazz said.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Optimus asked.

"If the young one has been in contact with the Allspark like we believe, then it would be advised that she is under the protection of one of our best warriors." Prowl advised.

"I know you might not like this suggestion," Jazz started, "But I think it might be for the best if the twins were the ones to look after her."

"You are right Jazz. I do not like that suggestion." Prowl responded.

"Why is it that you feel that the twins would be the best candidates?" Optimus interrogated.

"Two reasons. First the twins are one of the best warriors we have ever had, and they take their jobs serious. And Second, it might make the twins behave more." Jazz responded.

"I can understand the first one; however, I worry about them corrupting the young one to act like them and heaven above I can not handle another one." Prowled grunted.

"If you feel like the twins might be a good idea Jazz, then I do not see any reason not to have them be her guardians." Optimus said.

"What!" Prowl started, "Prime you cannot be serious!"

"I am. If Jazz believes them to be what is for the best then I do not see why we can not let them do this." Optimus spoke.

"What if they start to pull the youngling into their dangerous ideas?" Prowled questioned.

"Then they will be dealt with accordingly." Optimus responded.

"Prowler, don't worry. I will make sure they understand how important this is before they get assigned to this. And, if something does happen to meh sparkling, I will deal with them. Have a little more faith in them. And if not in them, then in meh." Jazz promised.

"Fine; however, if I see anything that I might feel is dangerous I will intervene." Prowl responded.

"That is fine." Jazz said.

"Prowl I need to speak with you on some protocols that will need to be in placed to the youngling's protection." Optimus said.

"Understood." Prowl responded.

"If there is nothing else. I think I am going to go have a talk with meh new youngling. Till all are one, Prime. Prowl." Jazz stated while making his way towards the door without waiting for a response.

"Alright. Till all are one Jazz." Optimus responded.

"Till all are one." Prowled said.

* * *

 _ **What are Sunny and Sides going to think of this? What is Marie going to think of when she is told the news? How long before the Deceptions find out? Stay tuned! Happy readings! -Spectra**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jazz slowly trekked his way through the deserted hallways to make his way to the med bay to wait for the youngling he was planning on taking on as his own. The question the resided within his processor at that moment was how he was going to broach the topic to the young one, not only that but as well as figure out a new name for her. As Jazz made his way to the med bay he did not notice the shadowed figure following close behind him until the figure slightly tapped the mech on the shoulder unit. Jazz's servo grasped the arm of the mech that had tapped him and applied pressure to an exposed wire. The mech let out a screech of surprise while bending forward in hopes that doing so would lessen the pain coming from it.

"What the slag are you doing sneaken' up on a mech Sides?" Jazz said as he slowly let go of the exposed wire to glare at the mech.

"Frag Jazz. I wasn't trying to scare you. I just wanted to know what was wrong. I tried calling out your name a couple of times but you said nothing and I grew worried something happened." Sideswipe explained as he rubbed his arm wires in hopes to sooth them.

Jazz slowly let out a sigh as his shoulders sagged down. "I was thinking about how I was going to break the news to the youngling that I volunteered to be her new mech creator and guardian."

"Just tell her as it is. Explain to her that she doesn't have to be alone anymore and can be protected. If she is worried about bonding with a mech she doesn't know, I would say that give it a little while before you bond. Slag you don't even technically have to bond to care for her. Try to get to know each other; however, remember that if your sparks don't resonated with one another than it won't work." Sideswipe warned.

"Trust meh. I know. But when I saw her in the med bay there was something drawing meh to her. Calling me in a way." Jazz explained.

"So is that why you decided to jump the gun and take this femme on as your own?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Slag no. There was more to it. I have always wanted a family of my own Sides. My spark would pulse painfully at the beginning of the war when I realized I might never get the chance to experience this. Our species was dying and I knew I would never have the chance to experience this and then this youngling appears out of no where with no one to care for her and no true experience of this war and our culture. I knew that I had to take the chance and protect and care for the young one as my own." Jazz explained.

Sideswipe stared at Jazz with his shoulders slumped forward in despair. Sideswipe stepped forward and solemnly placed a servo on his friends shoulder pad.

"I hope," Sideswipe started "that everything works out for you and you get to have a chance at having a family. But please, as someone who is speaking from experience, don't force being a family on to her. To pressure her into feeling like she has to go along with this. If she is unknown to our culture as Prime makes it sound, then this might be something she might not understand or feel comfortable with. I know it is normal for us to adopt and raise younglings and sparklings that we may not know much about; however, that is not what is normal for her."

"Talking from experience?" Jazz questioned.

Sideswipe took his servo off of Jazz and glance away from his questioning optics. Sideswipe crossed his arms around his chest plates while sighing through his nasal plates.

"Yeah. It's not something Sunny and I want to talk about." Sideswipe responded.

"I get ya. Thanks for the advice Sides. I will catch ya later." Jazz spoke while moving to the side of Sideswipe to make his way to the med bay.

Sideswipe uncrossed his arms and angled his body to peer at Jazz's back while he hummed in the back of his throat cables. Sideswipes optics appeared to be dark and clouded as he narrowed his optics towards his friend.

"Catch you later Jazz. Good luck with everything." Sideswipe called out to his commanding officer.

* * *

Sideswipe slowly stalked through the halls as he recalled the conversation with Jazz. His optics narrowed in concentration as he tried to piece together the situation that was occurring right in front of his face plates. One hand this might be a beneficial thing for Jazz; however, on the other hand this could be one of the worst thing that could occur. For God's sake they don't even know who this femme was, let alone if she could be trusted. Prime may have done a patch with her, but that doesn't mean things could not have been erased from her processors. Who the slag doesn't even know about their own culture, let alone not been involved in the war? There was something about this femme that bothered him. From the moment that his and his brother's optics landed on her they could not get her out of their processors. Slag even their sparks seemed to want to get out of their chassis to go towards the femme. As if it was calling for the femme's spark.

Sideswipe suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway as his optics flashed a bright blue. He rose his servo to place it on his chassis where his spark was located underneath. He could feel his spark pounding against his chassis as it pulled itself to the direction of the med bay. He suddenly shot forward down the twisting hallways narrowly missing the human soldiers that were unlucky to be walking down the autobot hallway in that exact moment. It finally made since to him why they were so concerned over the unknown femme. He remembered before the fall of Cybertron, during the Golden Age mechs and femmes would have what was referred to as sparkmatches. Where two sparks would call out to one another to create a spark bond. When the war started bots started to care less about sparkmatches and more about staying online. Sideswipe picked up his speed as he turned to the last set of hallways that held the bots private corridors and sent out a command to open his and Sunny's door. The third door from the end of the corridor slid open with a beep awaiting Sideswipes arrival. Sideswipe came to a crashing halt when he got to the entrance of the room. Sunstreaker, who had snapped his helm up when he heard the door opening, peered at him as if he was insane.

"What the slag are you doing?" Sunstreaker demanded.

Sideswipe took a moment to gather his thoughts while peering around the room to avoid his brothers optics. The room was of moderate size and had stacks of paint and high grade everywhere. In the farthest corner of the room held Sideswipe's stacks of pranking material, ranging from paint remover to copious amounts of bubble wrap. Within the center of the room laid two medium sized berths that had been pushed together to create one single large berth. Sunstreaker sat on the edge of the berth peering at his brother waiting for an answer to his question.

"Alright slag for brains. What happened?" Sunstreaker questioned again.

Sideswipe's optics snapped to his brother as he stood up straighter before answering him.

"I think I might know why we can't get that femme out of our helms and why are sparks seem to be pulling towards her." Sideswipe rushed out.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Sorry about taking so long to write this. I am back in college and I have been overloaded with course works. I am going to try for one to two chapters a month; however, there might be times where I run a little late because of school. Also in the next chapter things get really interesting between what is happening with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and what is happening between Jazz and Marie. Happy readings! -Spectra**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sunstreaker raised one optic ridge as he peered at his twin, who stood in the entry way. He huffed under his breath in annoyance, and tried to put aside the urge to question his brother's sanity; he failed. With a large leap, he jumped off the edge of the berth and once he was within a few feet of him, stopped and crossed his arms.

"Alright slag-of-brains," he sassed, "Explain to me why you think that glitch of a femme has any effect on us whatsoever."

Sideswipe lifted his optics and stared his brother down as he spoke, "Answer me this first—how much of our lessons over mating rituals do you remember?"

"What the frag does this have to do with the femme—?"

"Just answer my question." Sideswipe interjected.

"I know just as much about it as you do, afthead." Sunstreaker scoffed in frustration, "What's your point?"

"Then surely you remember about spark matches—?" Before Sideswipe could finish his question, his brother became livid. He took a step closer, locked optics with him, and said in a threatening tone: "If you're trying to get at what I think you are, then forget it. It's not happening."

"Sunny, I'm begging you; calm down. Hear me out," Sideswipe begged as he tried to ease his flustered sibling, "Haven't you noticed it? Our sparks pull towards her. We can't get her out of our processors. Even our berserker programming has been on standby ever since we set optics upon her damaged form. You don't find that unusual? You don't think that there could be a possibility that she could be our sparkmatch?"

"Your processors must be damaged! Slag, you don't even know that femme's designation!" Sunstreaker barked hoarsely.

"We can find out the femme's name easily. I'm willing to bet that if we got to know her, you will see that I'm right." Sideswipe insisted.

"Slag no!" Sunstreaker shook his head in disbelief, "You need to stay away from that femme! She's been nothing but trouble since the very beginning!"

"You may be my twin, but you can not tell me who I can and can not speak with. I will show you that this femme is our sparkmatch one way or another." Sideswipe said.

"Glitch head! You stay away from her! _I mean it!_ " Sunstreaker snarled as brushed past his twin to leave their shared room. Sideswipe turned sharply to follow his brother out.

"Sunstreaker! If I prove to you that this is true. That the femme within the medbay is our sparkmatch would you give it a shot?" Sideswipe tried to reason.

"Get this through your thick helmed processor. That femme is not our sparkmatch. Even if she was, what would make her want to be with us? Did you even think for one astro-second what that femme would even want? If you really want to try out what your glitched processor is coming up with, than be my guest but don't bring me into it." Sunstreaker said as he transformed into his alt mode and sped away from his brother.

Sideswipe sighed though his nasal cavities as he opened up a comm link to Ratchet. "Ratchet? Can I meet up with you? I have a couple of questions regarding the femme in the mad bay."

"If your questions are even remotely stupid slagger than don't even think about wasting my time." Ratchet snarked.

"Trust me Ratchet when I say that it is very important and I need to talk with you as soon as possible." Sideswipe said.

"If you are serious about asking questions that I can answer about my patient than we can meet up in the med bay within four earth hours." Ratchet stated.

"Thanks. See you then." Sideswipe bid as he signed off.

* * *

Jazz stood waiting outside of the med bay doors as he gathered his thoughts within his frazzled processor. Jazz jolted a bit when he heard the internal ping of a comm being sent to him. He sent a command to open the comm that was sent to him.

" **Are you going to come in or are going to keep blocking the entrance of my med bay?"** Ratchet's huffy voice came through.

" **Sorry Ratch'. Just lost within mah processor. How is the femme?"** Jazz asked.

" **Well if you were to enter into the med bay than you can find out for yourself."** Ratchet mocked.

Jazz sighed as he sent a command to open the doors of the med bay. As the doors swooshed up he was greeted with the tired and stern looking face of Ratchet. Jazz noticed movement from the right side of Ratchet and turned his head to peer at the young femme that was occupying the berth within the middle of the med bay. He noticed the femmes optics eye him up and down. As if trying to determine if he was a danger to her or not. Jazz side step away from Ratchet to get a better view of the femme to introduce himself.

"Hey. Meh name is Jazz pretty little lady. What is yours?" Jazz inquired.

Jazz watched as the femme seem to hesitate for a split second as if debating on how she should answer that question. Finally the femme seem to decide what she wanted to do and stood up from the berth and slowly make her way over to him.

"Hello Jazz. My name is Marie. Nice to meet you." Marie stated while sticking out her servo.

Jazz felt a smile pull at the ends of his lip plates as he put out his servo to shack her hand in greeting.

"Now little lady there is much you and I need to talk about. If that is ok with ya?" Jazz questioned.

"That is alright." Marie stated.

"What if anything do you know about the culture you have been thrust into?" Jazz asked.

"I know nothing of your culture." Marie stated.

"Let me give ya a history on Cybertronian protocols regarding families. Within our culture, since the very beginning of our sparking, family has been ingrained as something that is of high regard. Now within our society all Cybertronians have bonds to be able to function properly from day to day living. Now what a bond is, is a connection between two or more sparks. A spark is our very essence, our soul if you well. Our sparks need that connection with another to be able to function properly. So there are different types of bonds out there; such as, creator/creation bonds, sibling bonds, symbiont/creator bonds, sparkmate bonds, guardian/charge bond and lastly something that hasn't been used since the early stages of the war and has been banned from ever being used servant/master bands. The one type of bonds that I think would be the most efficient to talk about with you right now would be the creator/creation bond. When it comes to these types of bonds I want you to think of how the humans have adopted children and biological children. That in a way is the same with us. We have bonds with our own biological sparklings but we can as well establish a bond with orphaned sparks. Usually for this to occur the orphaned spark and the adult spark need to be able to resonate with one another before a bond could be established with each other." Jazz stated.

"Are these bonds important for one to function within a society though?" Marie inquired.

"Yes. Our sparks naturally look for another spark to connect with. It helps to stabilize our sparks. Whether that is with a familial unit or sparkmates is up to the bot. The younger the bot is the more the spark needs to have a bond with another to help stabilize the spark. Tell me have you felt anything within your spark?" Jazz asked.

"Do you mean when I feel like something in my chest is trying to get out? Because if you are referring to that then yes." Marie responded.

"Alright, where is your spark pulling towards." Jazz asked.

Marie sat still for a moment and closed her optics to help her focus in on the direction that her spark was pulling her towards. "I feel like the tugging is going to two different directions. As if it can't decide where it wants to go to first. I feel a tug pulling me directly forward and the second set of tugging is pulling me to the left."

Jazz furrowed his optic ridges in confusion as he turned to stare behind Marie to peer at Ratchet. Jazz discretely opened a comm link to Ratchet to question him about what Marie had discussed.

" **Ratchet? Does that mean what I think it means?"** Jazz inquired.

" **It depends on what you think it means."** Ratchet huffed back.

" **It either means one of two thinks Ratchet. One is that she could have two possibilities for having a creator and creation bond, or she could have a creator and creation with one mech and a sparkmatch with another."** Jazz responded.

" **It means, you lucky slagger is that you have the chance to establish a bond with her. If she so deems it. It also means that she does have a sparkmatch out there waiting for her. Optimus and I have an inkling of who it is her sparkmatch is; however, I hesitate to tell you. I would also recommend for you not to tell the youngling anything about her having a sparkmatch yet."** Ratchet grumbled.

" **I will leave it be for right now; however, if it does become of importance I will find out."** Jazz warned.

" **That is understandable. Now I would recommend give your attention back to the youngling because she seems to have gotten confused as to why you stopped explaining things to her."** Ratchet huffed.

Jazz felt his frame jump with shock as he realized that Marie was indeed staring at him. Slag it. He was a special ops for frags sake he shouldn't have missed something like this. One optic ridge was raised as she stared at him in the optics as if asking 'Are you done, or do you want to continue?' Jazz gave the youngling a sheepish smile as he turned his full attention back to her.

"Sorry about that sweetspark. I had to ask Ratchet a quick question." Jazz quickly explained.

"That is alright. Could you please explain to me about the tugging I am feeling in my chest though? You know before you decide to longingly lock eyes onto Ratchet again." Marie sassed. Ratchet could be heard sputtering in the background after Marie had made that statement.

Jazz gave a small quirk of a smile before speaking. "Sweetling if anything Ratchet would be the one to stare longingly inta meh optics."

" _Like slag I would you fragger_!" Ratchet snarled.

"Now the reason you are feeling tugging within your chest is because you have found a spark that resonates with your own." Jazz continued to speak ignoring Ratchet completely.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that I am looking for a family? From people I don't even fucking know?" Marie grunted.

"Yes. Your spark is not old enough for it to be stabilized by itself. Not only that but you know nothing of the society that you have been thrust into. Your spark; however, does know what it wants and needs to function properly. You could very well go into sparkrest if you do not at least form some bond." Jazz soothingly explained.

"You do realize how fucked up this sounds right? I mean I know nothing of the people that this _thing_ in my chest is pulling towards, let alone do I want this!" Marie snarled.

Jazz stared at her for a moment before slowly opening his mouth. "Would you like a little bit of time to process this information before we discuss anything more?"

"Yes. I need time to gather my thoughts on what the fucking hell you are trying to explain to me. I am not trying to be rude to you and your people on your society; however, this is something that is completely out of my comfort zone right now and I need some time to just adjust to all of this. And I do mean all of this. I mean come on here. I just found out that I am no longer _human anymore._ Don't you think you guys are rushing this stuff at all?" Marie thundered.

Jazz and Ratchet locked optics with each other before Jazz turned his attention back towards Marie.

"I understand and we will leave you be for the time being. Take as much time as you need and if you need anything do not hesitate to find Ratchet, Optimus, or I." Jazz said

Marie hummed and nodded her head as she turned her head to stare at her servos. Jazz stood for a couple of more seconds before slowly turning and leaving out the med bay doors.

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Sorry about taking so long to update this. College has been super busy with finals, essay, test, and research paper. Thankfully the next couple of weeks I have more time to write, so therefor I will be writing a lot more, meaning I will be posting more chapters within the next couple of weeks. I also might post a Christmas one shot on Christmas Day. See you on the next update. Happy readings! -Spectra**_


	10. Chapter 10

After bidding their goodbyes, Marie watched as Jazz slowly made his way out of the med bay. She felt her heart—no, her spark—squeeze uncomfortably within her chest. Haven't I been through enough? She thought. Surely they could at least allow her some time to collect her thoughts and process the whirling world around her. Even though Jazz said she had time, the two both knew the truth. A decision needed to be made, and quickly. Marie gently placed her hand over her chest and heaved a heavy sigh. She feared for the fate of her spark. What was she to do next? Would her spark give out on her if she were to continue? Why was it pulling her in two different directions? Marie's head throbbed as she tried to contemplate her options. She turned around. Her eyes rested on Ratchet, whose back was all that faced her. He was hunched over his counter, focused on something else. In a way, Marie was grateful that he couldn't see her miserable expression. She cast her weary gaze back to the med bay doors and hoped that somehow, some way, she could find an answer. Marie sighed as she turned to look back at the medic, pausing briefly before hesitatingly opening up her mouth.

"Do you think it would be possible to move around a little bit? Maybe explore the area around here? Movement helps to clear my mind from thinking to much and right now I just want to not be able to think for a couple of minutes." Marie questioned

Ratchet stiffened before turning his body around to lock his sharp optics onto the young femme. "I don't know if it would be possible to leave this med bay. I do not feel comfortable letting you leave my sight and this med bay. Your body was severely damaged and I had to do emergency surgery to keep your spark beating." Ratchet explained.

"How bad exactly was the damage to my body?" Marie questioned.

"The damage was extensive and your spark was out in the open. Which since you do not know, it is in a way like having a whole in your chest and having the human heart out in the open for the elements. The seals that I put in place on your chest and your legs need to further strengthen before I can even remotely think about letting you stand on them. I might go ahead and give you another energon transfusion while I am thinking about it." Ratchet said

"Energon transfusion? What is that?" Marie asked

"Energon is our life force if you will. It is our blood and what we consume to survive. An energon transfusion is much like a blood transfusion." Ratchet explained while making his way over the counter and pulling out from one of the drawers a long sharp needle that had at the end of it a tube.

"Woah. What are you going to do with that?" Marie snapped

"What do you think I am going to do with it? Honestly. I just said this was similar to a blood transfusion. What do you think happens with a blood transfusion?" Ratchet huffed

"There is no way on God's green earth are you going to be sticking that needle anywhere near my person." Marie said

"Yes I will be. You are acting like a sparking! So suck it up and take it." Ratchet grumbled as he pulled out a bright glowing blue bag and inserted the tube into the pouch. Upon insertion of the tube Ratchet grabbed a pole from the side of Marie's bed and put the pouch on the top of the pole. After all of this was done he grabbed the end of the needle and turned to stare at Marie expectantly. Ratchet raised his optic ridge as he moved towards Marie to grasp her arm. Marie seeing this lunged herself backwards in hopes to escape from Ratchet.

"Oh come now. All that you are going to feel is a slight prick and then it is done. So just sit still and let me get this done and over with." Ratchet growled.

"A slight prick? There's absolutely nothing slight about that!" Marie huffed as she closed her eyes, "We both know this is going to hurt."

Ratchet, having had enough of Marie's attitude, grasped her arm and inserted the needle into her energon lines. The sensation caused Marie to freeze in place. After just a few moments, he removed the needle and released her arm, which she quickly pulled close to her chest. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, "See? It wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"W-wasn't that bad? You just jabbed it into my vein!" Marie hissed venomously

Ratchet rolled his optics in annoyance and transformed his arm into a scanner. After a few quick clicks and taps, he began performing multiple scans to check Marie's systems. As the green scanning light ran over her body, the med bay doors burst open, startling both Ratchet and Marie. A tall, red mech strutted into the room. He exuded confidence and swagger as Marie trailed her optics up and down his entirety. The mech was certainly taller than Ratchet, but just short of Optimus. She sensed that there was something oddly feral about him that put her slightly on edge. At the same time however, she felt that tightening in her chest that drew her towards him. Her eyebrow ridges furrowed in frustration—why did something always have to happen? When would she finally get a moment of peace?

"Hey Ratch!" The mech greeted as he strutted up to Marie and Ratchet. The mech turned to his right to peer at Marie and nodded his head in greeting. "And who do we have here?"

"That is none of your business you slagger. If your not injured than get the slag out!" Ratchet growled

The mech raised his servos in surrender. "I just wanted to meet the femme that Sunny and I saved."

"Well you saw her. Now leave." Rachet huffed

"Rude." The mech huffed, "Now what is your designation sweetspark?"

"First of all I'm not your sweetspark. Second of all why should I give you my name when I do not know yours?" Marie snapped at the mech.

"I happen to think that sweetspark fits you very well. And the names Sideswipe, _sweetspark_. So now that you know my name why don't you tell me yours?" Sideswipe said

"My name is Marie if you absolutely must know." Marie huffed

"Why is it that you have a human name?" Sideswipe questioned as he raised a optic ridge.

"That is none of your business Sideswipe. So get the slag out of here before I have Prowl come in here to haul your aft out." Rachet grumbled

"Sheesh Ratch it was just a question." Sideswipe huffed. Sideswipe turned his attention away from the med bot to peer at the femme before him. "It was a pleasure to get to meet you. How about when you are out of this joint I show you around? I wouldn't mind to get to know more about the femme my brother and I helped."

"Uhh…I think I will have to get back to you on that one." Marie responded tiredly as she raised her servo to rub her helm in exasperation.

"I will take that as a yes!" Sideswipe chirped. "With that I will take my leave. Talk to you later sweetspark."

Sideswipe started towards the doors of the medbay before stopping and turning his helm to throw a quick wink towards Marie. He turned back towards the doors before finally taking his leave. Marie stared at the spot the mech once occupied with tired optics before slowly turning her helm to peer towards Ratchet with a raised optic ridge.

"Should I even ask what just occurred here?" Marie huffed.

"Sideswipe is a very unusual mech. I assume he just wanted to stop by and see the femme that him and his brother were forced to carry back to base. If anything he, over time he will stop trying to go out of his way to annoy you." Ratchet said.

"Great." Marie huffed sarcastically.

"You look tired sparkling. Why don't you get some stasis? Your body needs it to make the necessary repairs." Ratchet said.

"Is this your way of saying that you are tired of talking to me? Cuz if so I hear you loud and clear." Marie said.

"No it is not. It is me saying that you need to rest your body if you want to be able to do anything within the next coming weeks." Ratchet barked. "Now get some stasis sparkling."

"Just how am I supposed to do that when my mind is filled with never ending questions?" Marie asked.

"It is just like falling a sleep for a human. If anything it should be easier for you since your body was not supposed to be active at all at the moment." Ratchet sarcastically explained.

Marie grumbled to herself before slowly positioning herself into a comfortable position to fall into stasis. Marie blinked her optics shut as she silently command herself not to think any further and to just get some much needed sleep. As she started to feel herself ebb away from the real world she could not help but think one last question that was on her mind. **' _Why was her spark pulling towards that silver mech and what did it exactly mean for her?'_**

* * *

Ratchet did a quick scan on the femme laying on the medical berth to determine if she was in stasis before quickly making his way out of the medbay. He went down the long winding hallways before making his way in front of the Autobot commanders office. Without making his presence known to the one inside he pinged the door to open with a swoosh and rudely called out Optimus' name. Optimus- having put down his datapad- raised an optic ridge at his CMO.

"Yes Ratchet? What can I help you with?" Optimus politely questioned.

"Those slagging twins are already making their interest known towards the femme." Rachet grumbled

"This soon? I would have thought for sure that it would have taken them longer before initiating anything with the femme they were so against rescuing." Optimus said

"Well apparently they are. Sideswipe came into my medbay to meet with the femme and then offered her a tour of the base when she is well enough." Rachet said

"Was it just Sideswipe that was present? Did he mention anything of his twin while there?" Optimus questioned

"Sideswipe was the only one there. And to think of it I do not recall Sideswipe mentioning anything of his twin to Marie. Which is odd all things considered." Rachet mumbled

"Then it is too be presumed that Sunstreaker has nothing to do with it and Sideswipe is the only one wanting to know more about the young one." Optimus pondered.

"So then what are we going to do about that?" Ratchet questioned

"We will not interfere with it until the situation gets out of hand. For the time being just observe their interactions with each other." Optimus said

"Do you really believe that to be the wisest choose?" Rachet asked

"At this time I do believe it to be the wisest choose." Optimus replied

"I will follow you orders, but I will be closely watching their interactions to insure nothing arises from it and if something does occur I will step in. Do I make myself clear Prime?" Rachet snarked

"I understand." Optimus said

With that Ratchet nodded his helm and stiffly turned towards the door leading out to the hallway. Right before his pede crossed over the threshold of the room he paused and turned to look at Optimus.

"Don't think I have forgotten about your check up coming up. I do expect you there Prime and not having one of your unexpected meetings pop up right at the same time you are supposed to be having you appointment. Do I make myself clear Prime." Rachet barked

"It is not my fault that they decide to have meetings then." Optimus mumbled

"I said. _**Do I make myself clear Prime?**_ " Rachet growled

"Crystal." Optimus said

Rachet nodded his helm before walking at of the door and into the hallway. When he was completely out the door swooshed closed leaving Optimus completely alone. Optimus stared at the door for a couple of seconds longer before sighing and letting his shoulders droop.

* * *

 _ **I want to apologize for how insanely long this took to come out. Things came up that was totally unexpected and this chapter had to go on the back burner for a little bit. But I finally got it done! Next chapter we are going to see more Sideswipe/Marie and Sideswipe/Sunstreaker interaction. Happy readings!-Spectra**_


	11. Chapter 11

Marie slowly opened up her optics to see the bland ceiling of the med-bay. The lights were still dimmed seeing as it was still earl in the morning, but she did not mind. If anything this was soothing to her. It gave her time to think about things without anyone else around. Marie did not want to get out of bed; however, she knew that she needed to brave the day if she wanted to get anywhere in her life. The first thing on the schedule would be to ask Rachet more about the Cybertronian behaviors and history. She needed to know how to properly act like a Cybertronian if she was to get along with these species. She would not, under any circumstances, give up who she was. She might not like what was given to her, but by God she was not going to turn tail and run. Marie slowly closed her optics as she let out a sigh.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Marie muttered "What makes me so special to get a second chance?"

Was she supposed to considered this something lucky and good? Being able to continue to live; however, she has given up so much to be able to live a little longer. No longer is she even the same species for God's sake! Is all of this really worth it to live for a little bit longer? Maire closed her optics in frustration. Suddenly a message appeared in front of her closed optics. _**Access Allspark data? Yes or no….**_ What the slag did that mean? What was the allspark again? Didn't Optimus mention something about it? _**Access Allspark data? Yes or No?**_ Marie sighed once more before making the quick decision to access the allspark data.

"Yes." Marie muttered out loud.

Before her very optics symbols she had never seen before flashed. The symbols started to go faster and faster until her processor could no longer handle the strain that was being brought upon it and forced her body into a recharge like state. Even though her body was shut down for recharge her mind was not. Everywhere around her was pitch black as the symbols dance a cross her vision. Unnerved Marie tried to utter out for help into the black void. Realizing that she could not make a sound she started to panic even more than she already was. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she tried to figure out what was going on. Just as she was about to try speaking again a voice echoed around her.

" _ **Hello young one."**_ A sweet and rich voice said to her.

Marie started to turn in circles to look for where the voice originated from.

" _ **Ah little one you won't be able to see me"**_ The voice chuckled.

Marie started to open her mouth wanting to ask what she meant by that but stopped when she remembered that she could not speak.

" _ **You may speak now if you wish."**_ The femme voice said.

"Who are you and where are you? Actually more importantly where the fuck am I?" Marie snarled.

" _ **For one so young you seemed to have a lot of fire. To answer your question you are simply within your mind. As to who I am? Well I am just a program installed in you to help you understand and figure out the allspark that you now possess. But if you wish to call me by a name you could simply call me Cyber."**_ Cyber explained.

Marie sighed and rubbed her helm. "I can't even get one freaking day to sort this crap out, can I? But I suppose that it was my fault for saying yes."

" _ **Do you wish to wait? If you do you can simply call upon this protocol by stating my name and then stating protocol."**_ Cyber explained

"So I can wait then? Like I don't have to tackle this one right now?" Marie asked

" _ **If that is what you so wish."**_ Cyber stated

"So I simply have to say Cyber Protocol for you to come up?" Marie questioned

" _ **Yes."**_ Cyber answered

"Then I would like to wait for some time. I really need to digest this crap before I can handle anything." Marie huffed

" _ **Understood young one."**_ Cyber said.

With that the next thing that Marie came to was snapping her optics open to see the face of Sideswipe peering down at her. Before Marie could let out a screech Sideswipe hastily covered her mouth.

"Shush! Don't scream! You don't want Rachet to run in here do you? Trust me that is something you never want to happen." Sideswipe hastily said.

Marie narrowed her optics at him then rose her hand to grab his wrist to lift his hand off of her.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Marie snarled at him while sitting up.

"Sorry. I just was walking by when I heard some noise coming from in here and grew concerned. So I decided to come see what it was and saw that you were moving around in your recharge. I was just about to wake you when your optic snapped open. Sorry about scaring the slag out of you." Sideswipe said sheepishly.

Marie huffed before asking, "What the hell are you doing roaming the hallways this early in the morning anyway?"

"I just got done with my patrol and was making my way back to my room when I heard you." Sideswipe explained.

"Well you can see that everything is fine so you can be on your way." Marie huffed

Sideswipe smiled slightly, "You don't honestly think that I am going to leave a upset femme alone do you?"

"What the…Why do you think I am upset?" Marie grumbled

"Many bots make those noises in their recharge when they are having unpleasant recharge cycles. If you want to talk about it I am all ears as the humans would say." Sideswipe said

Maire raised her optic ridge before answering him. "Well I do not want to talk about what I was dreaming. I mean I really don't know you all that well."

"Well how about we get to know each other? We could play the human game called twenty questions? That way you could get to know me and maybe forget for a little while about what ever you were dreaming." Sideswipe proposed.

"I have a feeling you won't be leaving anytime soon?" Marie questioned

"Nope. So you might as well play." Sideswipe chirped cheekily

"Fine," Marie huffed "Whatever makes you leave quicker."

"Awesome! I will start. What is your favorite color?" Sideswipe asked

"Real original. I guess I would have to say light blue and white." Maire said

"Well I need to know so that way we can get paint ready for you when you get out. I mean you can't just stay silver now can you?" Sideswipe said

"I guess? I am going to go out on a limb here and say that your favorite color is red. Am I right?" Marie asked

"You would be right sweetspark!" Sideswipe said; while, winking.

"What is your favorite thing to do?" Marie sighed out

"Pranking and racing. What about you? What do you like to do?" Sideswipe asked

"Um..I guess reading?" Marie said

"Just reading? That won't do. Sunny and I will have to help you find more things to do." Sideswipe mumbled

"Hey! I will have you know that there is nothing wrong with enjoying reading." Marie huffed

"It isn't," Sideswipe agreed "If there was more than just that. You didn't even sound confident with liking that."

"Well I just never had the free time to do anything entertaining alright?" Marie grumbled

"Well then let me help you find something." Sideswipe said

"Must you?" Marie sighed

"I must. I mean you might as well agree and go along with it willingly because no matter what you say I am still going to try and find something you are going to like." Sideswipe said while shrugging his shoulders.

Marie put her head in her hands while she slumped her shoulders. "Are you always like this?" Marie muttered

"You mean am I always this awesome? Because if so than the answer to that question is yes." Sideswipe said

The door to the med-bay suddenly swung open as a shadowy figure stood in the door way. The figure slowly stalked forward into their viewpoint while glaring at Sideswipe. The mech seemed similar in appearance to Sideswipe; however he was a bright shinny yellow and had what appeared to be fins on the side of his helm.

"So this is where you have been?" The mech deep voice snarled

"Yup! Sunny meet the femme we saved. Her designation is Marie." Sideswipe said while pointing at Marie

Sunstreaker's optics glanced over at Marie before quickly looking back at his brother.

"My name is Sunstreaker," Sunstreaker snarled "And I don't care what the femme's name is. Lets go."

"Aww. Come on Sunny. Why don't you stay awhile and get to know her." Sideswipe said

"No slag for brains." Sunstreaker grumbled "Let's go."

Sideswipe sighed before looking at Marie. "Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow my dear femme." Sideswipe said

"Leave." Marie deadpanned

"Sheesh. Not a fan of Shakespeare? Well I will see you later!" Sideswipe chirped

* * *

With that Sideswipe left Marie's side to follow behind his brother in leaving the med-bay. Right before the door closed Sideswipe turned to glance back at Marie and winked at her while giving her a roguish smile. After the door had finally closed Marie could not help but to sag in relive. Finally she was left alone. Marie laid back down in hopes to get maybe a couple more hours in before she had to brace the world. It wasn't even 7 am yet and she already was done with everything!

Sideswipe walked behind his brother as they made their way back to their shared room. Across the bond he could feel his brothers fury at him for what he had done. Sideswipe shock his helm. If only his brother was more open to bots, maybe then they wouldn't have so much trouble fitting in. As the door to their room got closer the tensor that the bond felt. Sideswipe knew the astroclick they made it threw that door his brother would be on him like a cyberhound out of the pits. Sunstreaker went through the door first and then Sideswipe went through and sure enough Sunstreaker turned around to stare Sideswipe down.

"What the slag do you think you are doing?" Sunstreaker growled

"I think I was helping a femme who had a night cycle." Sideswipe said calmly

"Do you even think for click? You piece of scrap! It is none of our concern what happens with that femme! We don't even know where she truly comes from let alone what her intentions are." Sunstreaker snarled

"I do think it is our concern. How could I just walk away from a scared femme. Have you no spark? And about where she comes from and what her intentions are. Prime already looked into that and even explained to us about her! If Prime can trust her than so can I. It has nothing to do about that. You just don't want us around her because of what our sparks do when we are near her." Sideswipe stated

"I don't trust her and I never will. This femme just crashed landed right next to our base and doesn't know anything about our society? Do you not realize how wrong that sounds? Is your processor even functioning?" Sunstreaker huffed

"Not knowing anything about our society? Well that can be fixed really fast. You know as well as I do that a patch allows no mech or femme to hide anything. Everything they saw or did is present, no matter what." Sideswipe said "And trust? Did you forget that no-bot trusted _us_ when we first came to the autoboot cause? I see no reason to not help her or get to know her."

"Just stay away from her Sides. She is not our problem, she is Jazz's." Sunstreaker grumbled

Sideswipe just sighed and turned away from his brother to headed to his berth. He had a long night on patrol and did not have the energy to argue with his brother anymore. Once he was situated on his berth he laid on his side were he was not facing his brother.

"Look lets not talk about this anymore. I just got off of a long patrol being stuck with fragging Bluestreak and I would rather get some recharge." Sideswipe grumbled

Sunstreaker huffed and stomped over to his berth to also get some recharge. Once he was situated he sent out a command for the lights to switch off and started to head back to recharge.

* * *

 _ **Hey Guys! Sorry for taking so long with this update. Since summer is coming up I am going to try to do two updates per month! I have already started on the next chapter. Please give me your feedback on the story. Let me know what you guys think. Oh! Before I forget did you get the hint I was throwing out there? If you need some help, think of the books title. Happy Readings!-Spectra**_


	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks had passed since Maria had seen Jazz and the twins. She took advantage of that time and used it to try to get to know Ratchet somewhat better. From him, she learned snippets about the unusual culture she had been thrust into. With time, Marie was able to properly walk and understand the functions of her own body—what it truly meant to be a Cybertronian. Finally, the day came. It was that afternoon that Ratchet told her she was allowed to explore the base.

"Now, I won't be able to follow you, or help you, or guide you. Some of the soldiers are still quite wary of you, in fact." Ratchet said sternly, "Optimus has suggested that you have a guide. He'll be here shortly, but that gives me just enough time to cover some ground rules with you."

"Wait. Who is the guide?" Marie asked

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ratchet huffed as he crossed his arms, "There are some rules that you'll be expected to follow."

Marie scoffed, "What kind of rules?"

"The first is that you are not permitted to enter into the offices of the higher ups. However, this does not apply to emergencies, and strictly that. Second, you must listen to whatever your guide tells you. If they say to wait, you wait. If they say to go, you go. If they say to avoid someone, you avoid them as if your very life depends on it. If they say your tour is done, it is done and you will return to the med day immediately. Do I make myself clear?" Ratchet said as he glowered sternly at Marie. She tried not to roll her optics as she said only what he wanted to hear.

"Yes, Ratchet. I hear you crystal clear."

With those words, the doors of the med bay swung open with a loud bang. Behind them stood a tall, black Cybertronian. There was a certain aura about his presence that gave Marie an ominous feeling. He felt strong; menacing.

Marie stared at him like a frightened, wounded deer would gaze upon a hunter. Ratchet broke the silence.

"This is Ironhide, Marie. He will be showing you around today." Ratchet said.

Marie snapped out of it for a moment to look at Ratchet in slight disbelief. She thought to herself for a moment, _Surely, he's just teasing?_

Rather than humor her surprise, Ratchet gestured her to approach the door—which she did—albeit with a nervous stiffness to her step. She stood quietly beside Ironhide and cautiously looked up at him. His cold stare pierced right through her. She quickly snapped her optics back to Ratchet as they turned to leave.

"Have fun now, Marie." Ratchet scoffed.

"Let's go." Ironhide said bluntly as Marie felt a firm hand shove her from behind.

The last thing Ratchet saw was Marie's small, quivering form next to Ironhide' as the doors to the med bay slammed shut behind them.

* * *

The tall looming creature before her had yet to saying anything to her and they had been walking for a good five minutes. She felt the urge inside of her want to speak up and ask where they were going but the intelligent side of her pleaded with her not to. There was something about this mech that just set her off. As if she was already on his list of enemies. What could she have done to the mech to make her feel that way to begin with? I mean she just met the mech.

Before Marie could process her thoughts, the mech before her sharply turned his helm to glower down at her. Narrowing his optics, he spoke in a curt tone, "Are ya gonna keep starin' at my back? Surely ya got somethin' better to do than that."

Marie faltered somewhat before assuming a stick-straight posture. She felt an awkward sense of nervousness overcome her as she stared blankly at the mech. He blinked, as if waiting for some kind of response. Marie's optics quickly dropped to the floor as she bowed her head down submissively. She tried to steel herself before apologizing, but her words rolled out with somewhat of a stutter.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "I-it's just, could you ... um, tell me where we are going?"

"Let's get one thing straight here, femme. I don't trust ya, and whatever plan ya've got stops here." The mech was now stopped completely in the center of the hallway. His large, bulky form towered over her, intimidating her. He leaned down to make direct eye contact with her, as much as she avoided it. He grasped her helm to force her stare against his and uttered, "If ya make so much as one move I don't like, I'll shoot ya down where ya stand."

Marie's optics widened with shock and panic. She frantically shook her head. It was clear that here was no way of getting through to him—there was something very wrong with the mech before her, but she didn't dare cross him. He glared at her for a few more moments before releasing her and turning around. As the two began to walk again, the only conversation among them was the harsh clanking sound of Ironhide's footsteps. Just to make his point clear, he turned back at her one last time to say, "I'll be watchin' ya, got that ya maggot?"

Marie's optics widened as she frantically shook her helm. There was no way that she was going to tell him that she had no plans whatsoever or that she was not a threat. There was something very wrong with the mech and she did not intend to cross him. Ironhide stared her down for a couple of minutes before he finally decided that he had gotten his point across and started to walk down the hall again.

Throughout the remainder of the tour, Marie kept her optics glued to the floor. She didn't dare chance another scolding from Ironhide as she followed him like a lost puppy throughout the corridors. Although she didn't get to survey her surroundings, at least she avoided another confrontation. Quietly to herself, Marie hoped that the mech would soon grow bored of his tour and send her back to the medbay. She felt a strange sense of safety around this overprotective mech, albeit somewhat tense. The young femme was so deep in her own thoughts that she didn't realize that Ironhide had stopped. She managed to catch herself just inches before his back, and cautiously lifted her gaze.

"What the slag do ya want, Sideswipe?" Ironhide muttered in a gruff tone.

 _"Sideswipe?"_ Marie thought to herself. Curiously she peered out from behind Ironhide to see the mech himself, blocking the path no less. One of his optic ridges was raised, and his right servo was rested on his hip. Ironhide could not have cared less for the intrusion.

"I thought the femme was to remain in the med bay," Sideswipe asked innocently, "I was just curious, that's all."

"Don't call me that you slagger. And what we are doing is none of your business." Ironhide growled.

Sideswipe dropped his right arm from his hip only to cross it with his other arm. He tilted himself so that he was able to peer his optics with Marie.

"What are you doing out of the medbay Sweetspark?" Sideswipe asked gently.

Marie hesitated to answer this as she nervously turned her helm to stare at Ironhide. He seemed like he didn't want Sideswipe to know what was going on and she didn't want to get on this mechs bad side anymore than she already was. She bite her lip plates in frustration as she pondered what she should Marie's dismay, it seemed that Sideswipe did not care for her silence. His optics narrowed and the corner of his lip plates twitched, as if wanting to snarl. The look of fear on the femme's face seemed to aggravate the mech even more as he turned his malice towards Ironhide.

"What the slag'd you do to her to make her cower like that?" Sideswipe growled dangerously.

Ironhide's shoulders tensed as he listened to Sideswipe's accusation towards him. He took one step forward and leaned uncomfortably close to the opposing mech's face.

"I only warned the femme of what would happen if she were to do anything out of line." Ironhide snarled

"The slag is wrong with you! We want to get her to trust us not think of us as enemies." Sideswipe snarled

"We've got no idea where she came from. Do ya expect me to trust her?" Ironhide barked.

"Trying to get through to you is like trying to talk to a glitched motherboard. This femme would never do anything to us, if anything, I worry more about what you intended to do with her." Sideswipe uttered in a threatening, guttural tone.

"And just how the slag do ya think you can trust her? You hardly know this femme, ya slagheap!" Ironhide retorted as he looked past the mech, "Why don't ya step aside?"

"I just do." Sideswipe said, daring to take a step closer to Ironhide. Sideswipe gazed into him like a predator that'd set its eyes on prey, "Now tell me why the femme is with you—out of all of us."

Marie knew that if she said nothing, there would be a fight. Sideswipe's sudden aggression forced her hand. She took one shaky ped forward, causing Sideswipe's hostile glare to burn into her as well. Once she realized she had his attention, albeit nervously, she spoke.

"P-please, don't do this." Marie begged, "Ironhide was tasked with touring me through the base. W-we just ... started off on the wrong ped is all."

Sideswipe snorted not believing a word that was coming out of the femme's mouth, but decided to humor her by nodding his head to placate her. Sideswipe turned his attention back towards the looming mech to give him scaving look as if daring him to say another word.

"If that is the case then why don't I take you off of his servos and give you the tour?" Sideswipe question while staring directly at Ironhide, as if waiting for the mech to dare go against him.

"Like slag you will. Optimus himself gave me this job and I ain't going to go against the boss bots words." Ironhide snarled

"If that is the case then why don't I comm Optimus and ask him if I can take over the tour? I am sure he would be glad to see that I am not doing anything destructive as he would say." Sideswipe said while opening up his commlink.

" _ **Hey Optimus, I am going to take over for Ironhide and give the femme a tour around the base."**_ Sideswipe said through the comm link

" _ **May I ask why you wish to give the femme a tour around the base when I have already give Ironhide the task of doing it?"**_ Optimus questioned

" _ **Well you see boss bot, I remember you wanting me to take things more seriously around the base and be slightly more mature. Well I have decided to step up and give the new femme a grand tour around this wonderful establishment. After all I am definitely more desirable to be around then Ironaft."**_ Sideswipe said

" _ **Is that so?"**_ Optimus said with a touch of playfulness, " _ **Well I see no reason for you not to take over and I will be letting Ironhide know about this. I expect you to be respectful and civil to the young one. You are not to get her caught up in your brother's and your's pranks. I will make sure to find out from the femme how things went. Till all are one Sideswipe."**_

After recieving the all clear from Optimus, Sideswipe turned his attention to the femme standing before him. He came closer to her and held out his servo to take. While waiting for Marie to take his servo he turned to grin malicoulsy.

"It seems that the boss bot is ok with me giving you a tour seeing as Ironaft didn't give you a proper one." Sideswipe said lightly.

Ironhide snarled suddenly and turned on his pedes to walk away from the two Cybertronians. Sideswipe's shoulders bounced gently as snickered to himself.

"Seems like he got the comm from Optimus," Sideswipe started as he turned to gently peer at the tiny femme, "So shall we get started?"

Marie couldn't help but consider that she might have jumped from the frying pan into the fire as she stared at the smirking mech's face.

* * *

 _ **Hey I wanted to apologize for not updating for a while. I had every intention to post multiple chapters throughout the summer; however, at the very beginning of the summer I had lost my grandmother to pneumonia. God rest her soul. After that I found it hard to continue to write or even draw. But I have decided that I couldn't just stop writing and that I had to finish this story. Thank you guys for waiting! Happy readings- Spectra**_


	13. Chapter 13 (Part one)

Chapter 13 (Part one)

Marie was unsure what to make of the mech standing before her. He loomed over her in an overly proud and obnoxious manner, yet his demeanor led her to believe there was more to his story. In her eyes, his bravado seemed like nothing more than a facade. Tilting her head to the side, she looked at him again. There was nothing outwardly obvious about his false pomposity, yet there was something about him that made her feel that this mech was a poser; a fake. Perhaps it was some sort of instinct? A mech such as he could easily overpower her, so was there really a need for such acts? She shook her head. It must be the environment, she thought. Everything around her is still so very foreign.

While Marie was caught up in her own thoughts, Sideswipe took the opportunity to truly analyze her. Her shoulders were pointed inward and her back was slouched forward. Helm cast slightly downward, she looked as if she were trying to shield herself from the prying eyes around her. Everything about her posture exuded insecurity. Sideswipe was surprised when Marie casted a wary glance towards him. As his optics met hers, he was surprised how familiar they truly looked. They gleamed a sharp cobalt blue with dazzling specks of gold. In this moment, however, they were dull. It was a look that Sideswipe had seen many times before. She was fearful of him, though he did not fault her for it. She had every right to be. His behavior was off-putting to many of the other mechs as well, especially to those who had seen both him and his brother on the field of battle. He took a moment to mull over his own actions; there was no benefit in intimidating the femme. It was time to ease off a bit, he thought.

Keeping that in mind, Sideswipe had decided that they had taken enough time mulling over their own thoughts. It was time to speak.

"If you don't feel comfortable," He spoke first, drawing Marie's curious gaze. "We can delay the tour for another day."

"What?" Marie questioned.

"I said that if you did not feel up to going on a tour yet we could head back to the med bay to let you rest." Sideswipe said.

Carefully, Marie decided to weigh her options. On one hand, she could escape from reality for perhaps a couple of hours at best. On the other hand this could finally be her chance to take the initiative and become acquainted with some of the other mechs. It was in her best interest, considering these were the individuals she will be staying with indefinitely. Marie's heart was set on the former.

"Let's continue the tour." She said, trying not to sound as nervous as she undoubtedly looked.

Sideswipe grinned at the response as he asked, "What did Ironhide show you?"

Marie grinned sheepishly, "I really wasn't paying attention to what he was showing me."

Sideswipe snorted at her response as he waved his hand for her to follow him as he made his way down the hall.

"The absolute first thing I have to show you would be the Rec room. Everyone hangs out there and if you ever need to find a mech they would most likely be there." Sideswipe said as he turned down a hallway to their left.

Marie pondered for a second before finally asking a question that has been bothering her from the first moment she realized that aliens existed.

"How many are there?" Marie asked

Sideswipe turned his helm to peer at Marie before turning back to face the front. Before shrugging his shoulder pads.

"How many are there what?" Sideswipe asked.

"How many are there … of you?" Marie questioned.

"Do you mean Autobots?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah!" Marie chirped.

"There are ten autobots stationed here at NEST and there are four that are stationed at NASA." Sideswipe responded.

"That many? Why are some of them stationed at NASA? I mean isn't that kind of ironic? What are you going to tell me next? That there are aliens stationed at area 51?" Marie said.

Sideswipe quirked his lip plates into a smirk as he let out a snort. He shook his helm as he turned to face Marie as they made it to the entrance of the rec room.

"I don't know about you but I think that it fits perfectly. We made it to the Rec room. If you get overwhelmed at anypoint you let me know and we will get out of there. Alright?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah." Marie muttered.

Sideswipe sent Marie a look before continuing into the entrance of the rec room. Marie stood there for a couple of minutes debating if it really was worth it. She knew at this point that if she walked past the threshold she would be accepting of what she was and what was going on. She would be the one initiating it this time.

Marie took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She stepped through the threshold and entered into the room. The sight that greeted her was unlike any she had ever seen. Cybertronians stood sporadically throughout the large room, and all of them differed in appearance and height. Each and every one of them was unique. Towards the front of the room, there was a group of them sat down in front of the largest television Marie had ever seen. She counted six mechs in the group, four of which were probably more than enough to take up all of the room on the metal-made couch. The other two leaned on the back of it as their attention became absorbed in the video game that the others were playing. She watched curiously to see what all of their hype was about. They were playing some kind of first-person shooter. Upon closer inspection she deduced that the game was likely one of the more recent games from the Call of Duty franchise. Marie lost interest and quickly moved on.

It was another group of mechs sat at a sturdy-looking table nearby that drew Marie's attention. Many of them held glasses in their hand, periodically sipping at the blue liquid within. It had somewhat of a shimmering glow to it. Before she could ask herself any more questions, she felt a heavy hand rest onto her shoulder, which elicited a timid jump from the femme. Upon sharply turning her helm upward, her shoulders eased. Sideswipe looked down at her with a worried look in his optics.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Marie uttered with a nod, "I just feel a bit overwhelmed."

Sideswipe nodded his helm in understanding. He paused for a moment before gesturing the femme to follow him further into the room.

"Did you see anywhere in particular that caught your interest?" He asked over his broad shoulder.

It took Marie only a moment to glance over at the mechs crowding in front of the television. The mechs were so transfixed on their game that their optics were practically glazed over. She felt that it would be highly unlikely to engage with such a group. They would definitely not be her first choice. Instead, she was drawn back to the group that had been sitting at the table. They continued sipping their strange-looking drinks and talked more pleasantly among themselves. They gave off a much stronger sense of maturity than the other group, which made the choice very obvious for Marie. She nodded to herself, "This way," she thought, "I can figure out what it is that they're drinking while I'm at it."

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter! But this is only part one of a two part chapter! In the second part she will be meeting a lot more mechs and learning more about what it means to be a Cybertronian. Also in part two she will be having a meeting with Optimus because she is finally healthy enough to 1.) Start training and 2.) meet the human soldiers. Also just going to add in that she meets the soldiers in chapter 14 and she just might know one of the soldiers.**_


End file.
